The Reawakened Rainbow
by AKBCardfightFan998
Summary: Sequel to 'The Rainbow Arcobaleno'. As they await their leader's reawakening, another crisis gets in their way to his complete reawakening. With their new comrades, will they be able to bring the war to an end? Or will darkness befall the world in the end? Read to find out! DISCLAIMER! I don't own CFV and KHR! Kaichi
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! I'm back with the sequel of 'The Rainbow Arcobaleno! This is the start of a fresh, hew chapter 1! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Three years has past since Aichi's death. Although the news was hard to bear, the Sendou family was reassured when Kai explained that Aichi would be revived after his body returns and that they can interact with his soul. And, Yosuke did blamed Kai but he knew that Aichi wouldn't like it one bit. Kai also told them about his marriage to Aichi and showed the ring as proof that he'd proposed to Aichi before he had drawn his last breath. Back to the present, three years passed quite quickly and everyone have gone on different paths. Vanguard was now quite advanced and now, they have the GIRS system to make fights more interesting and fun. However, due to some circumstances, something about GIRS have bothered some people and their peaceful lives. Everything started when the G Quest was announced to public.

~ France~

A brunette looked at his phone while a blunette, who was holding his arm, read the message as well.

" It all starts now, huh..." The brunette said

The blunette tugged his sleeve as if to tell him something.

" Nobody knows whatever goes around in his mind but this is a crisis worth to avert our attention to. Besides, you're going to be awakened again soon, we can't have a single crisis ruin it. Because this crisis might have something to do with you." The brunette said

The bluenette looked at him questionably as the brunette ruffled his hair.

" I mean about the war three years ago. Gaillard said it too, if I save you, the war will continue. And no, even if I know it will continue, I'll never let you die just so it can end. It's not that simple." The brunette said

The bluenette let out a silent sigh as both continued walking over to their destination.

~ Japan~

A few days later, Chrono and the others had won against Leon and his team at Magallancia Branch. They were now at the backstage chatting.

" We'll definitely win at the other branches!" Chrono said

" Yeah." Leon said

" You better, since you guys were the ones who beat us!" Jillian said

" Yeah!"

" That was a good fight, _amigo_. I'll see you guys next time." Jaime said

" Us too." Chrono said

" Yeah!"

They waved each other off as Leon looked at Chrono and the others leaving and away from listening range.

" You can come out now." Leon said

" Leon-sama?"

" Master Leon?"

Leon turned behind and the blunette from France a few days ago was seen there.

" You didn't have to hide yourself. I know that you were watching our match." Leon said

The blunette scratched his cheek sheepishly.

" Oh, what a beautiful _senorita_!" Jaime exclaimed

He was about to rush over to the bluenette when Jillian pulled him back.

" He's not a girl! He's a boy!" Jillian said

" Huh?! But he looks so much like a _senorita_!" Jaime said

" That's his natural looks." Sharlene said

Jaime then looked down, feeling dejected.

" Ignore him for now. Seeing that you're here means that both of you have returned to Japan, right?" Leon ask

The bluenette nodded as Leon held out his hand and the bluenette then looked at it before smiling apologetically.

" Oh, sorry. I forgot. Anyway... It's nice to see you again, Sendou." Leon said

Aichi nodded.

" So have you confirmed the whereabouts of the new wind?" Leon ask

Aichi shook his head in response.

" What about the guys in Italy?" Leon ask

Aichi merely shrugged his shoulders in response.

" I see. Well, I'll inform you if I have any new findings. For now, get back to that guy before he realizes you're gone and panics." Leon said

Aichi nodded and went off after that. After getting out of Jaime's view, he disappeared. Two days later, Chrono and the others were at the Dragon Empire to help out with their G Quest preparations.

" They're still not done, even after a week of preparations..." Chrono sighed

" i guess there's many to do." Shion said

That was when they spotted someone walking around and doesn't look like a staff member.

" Who's that?" Chrono ask

" I don't know but he looks kind of familiar..." Shion said

" He doesn't look like a staff member at all..." Chrono said

" I know... So what's he doing here?" Shion said

Suddenly, Tokoha came by and told them that they have things to do at the outdoor stadium with Rummy Labyrinth. Chrono and Shion were stand-ins for Rummy Labyrinth while Tokoha can assist the idol group as much as she can. After a few hours passed, lunch break then started. Tokoha had gotten a message from her brother, Mamoru, at that time.

" Onii-san said that they're testing the new GIRS system and asked if we want to see it." Tokoha said

" Let's go!" Both boys said

" Then, I'll be walking around for the rest of the break. Thanks for the sandwich." Luna said

" It's okay. You sure you don't want to come with us?" Shion ask

" No, if I don't rest, Am will scold me." Luna replied

" Okay then. See you later then." Chrono said

" Yeah!"

They stopped in their tracks when the same person they saw in the morning were in front of them. It was Aichi.

" You're that guy from before!" Chrono exclaimed

Aichi smiled before handing something to them as they looked at it. It's the Stardrop.

" What's this?" Chrono ask

Aichi typed something into his FICA before showing it to them.

" 'Please help me return this to my fiancee. He should be at where you three are going to.' Fiancee?" Chrono ask

Aichi nodded.

" Why don't you go to return it to him by yourself?" Shion ask

Aichi typed something in again and showed it to them as they sweat dropped.

" 'I'm a little lost and I need to head back home to prepare dinner.'" Tokoha read

" Alright... We got it. We just need to return this, right?" Chrono ask

Aichi nodded as Chrono and the others looked at the Stardrop before turning to leave. That was when Chrono stopped.

" Hey, what's your fiancee's..." Chrono paused when he saw that Aichi had disappeared already when he turned..." ... name...?"

" He's gone..." Shion exclaimed

" A-Anyway... Let's go to see the new GIRS..." Tokoha said

" Yeah..."

They headed towards where the fight stadium was as they sat down and watched the fight between Mamoru and the brunette from a few days ago.

" Still... Mamoru's opponent is strong..." Chrono said

" You don't know? That's Toshiki Kai. He's famous in the Euro League with Olivier Gaillard and Philippe Neve." Shion said

" Guys... Over there..." Tokoha said, pointing towards a seat with his finger shaking

The two boys turned to see Aichi once again. This time, he was seating further away from them and watching the match. The two boys paled, just like Tokoha.

" H-How did he get in here?!" Chrono exclaimed

" I-I don't know..." Shion said

" H-He disappeared just now and then he reappeared here... D-Don't tell me... A-A ghost?!" Tokoha exclaimed

" Maybe... He's come to haunt his 'fiancee' for doing something unforgivable and the pendant he gave us is cursed." Chrono said, exaggerating his actions

But that still nevertheless scared the living daylights out of Tokoha and Shion.

" I'm just joking. You guys took it too seriously." Chrono said, sitting back down as his two friends heaved a sigh of relief, " Besides, I don't think a guy with those eyes would hurt anyone, even his own fiancee." He continued

Tokoha and Shion were now focused on what Chrono was saying and looked at Aichi.

" His eyes are just full of love in them. My guess is that Toshiki Kai is his fiancee." Chrono said

" Huh? Blue hair and eyes... Now I remember! You're correct, Chrono. Those two are together. That's Aichi Sendou. He is always beside Toshiki Kai and he also joined the Euro League. Due to him being unable to speak because of some circumstances, Olivier Gaillard and Phillippe Neve modified the GIRS at the league. I'll get to that device next time but the point is that both have become champions at the Euro League together. And rumors mentioned that they were wearing the same rings on the same hands on their ring fingers." Shion said

" Why can't he speak?" Tokoha ask

" If you put the pieces that we joined just now and consider that if he is indeed a ghost, it could be that he just can't speak because he really is one." Shion said

" But the cameras were able to capture him, right? Why?" Chrono ask

" I'm not sure... That's the confusing part. But right now, let's return the pendant later and find out." Shion said

" Yeah!"

After Mamoru's fight, Kai had ran off after realizing something amiss as Chrono and the others tried to follow but was stopped by Tokoha when she spotted Luna looking for something and going off to help her. Soon after, they were relaxing inside the Branch as Kamui approached them.

" Yo, guys! I didn't think you'd be here!" Kamui said

" Kamui-san!"

" Kamui! You found it yet?!" An auburn haired boy ran towards them and ask

More people ran towards them and panted.

" No. I can't find it anywhere either." Kamui said

" What should we do...?" A brown haired boy panted

" I can't believe that guy lost the pendant!" Kamui said

" Pendant?" Tokoha ask as the three looked at each other

" Kamui-san. Is this the pendant you were looking for?" Chrono ask, holding the Stardrop out

" Oh! That's it! Where did you find it?!" Kamui ask, taking the Stardrop from Chrono

" Oh. Some guy with blue hair and eyes passed it to us. He wanted us to help it pass it back to his fiancee." Chrono replied

" I see. Hey! Come here, you!" Kamui said

Kai came running as he panted.

" Y-You found it?!" Kai ask

" Here! Don't lose it again!" Kamui said, handing the Stardrop to Kai

" Aichi!" Kai took the Stardrop and heaved a sigh of relief

" You have to stop losing that pendant! You know how important it is!" The auburn haired boy scolded

" Like I said, he wanders off by himself!" Kai said

" Then you should take care of him better!" Kamui said

" It's not my fault!" Kai said

He then held up the Stardrop.

" Hey, Aichi! Come out and tell it to them!" Kai said

Aichi came out of the Stardrop and scratched his cheek sheepishly.

" I told you many times not to go wandering off without telling me! You know how worried we were when you went missing?!" Kai scolded

" Calm down, Kai. At least he came back safely, right?" Miwa ask

" That still doesn't change the fact that you got everyone worried, Aichi!" Kai scolded

Aichi just turned his back and didn't face Kai.

" Aichi?" Kai ask

" Ah... You got him upset again." Kamui said

" Kamui-san, they are?" Chrono ask, despite his two teammates are still in shock from Aichi's appearance

" Oh, sorry. From the left we have... Shingo Komoi. Naoki Ishida. Taishi Miwa. And the surly one over there is Toshiki Kai and Brother Aichi... Who's kind of upset right now..." Kamui introduced, seeing that Kai was comforting Aichi, who he concluded that he was crying from getting the scolding

" I said I'm sorry already... Don't cry already." Kai said

Sweat drop...

" They're all my friends and seniors. They're also important people for tomorrow's G Quest." Kamui said

" Oh. Are these three the rumored Team Try3?" Shingo ask

" H-Hello..." Shion greeted

" Are we that famous?" Chrono ask

" I don't know..." Tokoha replied

" Well, we have a meeting now. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Naoki said

" Come on. You two can leave your couple quarrel for next time. Just don't keep going anywhere without Kai, 'kay, Aichi?" Miwa ask

Aichi just simply ignored the comment and went back into the Stardrop. Miwa then placed his hand on Kai's shoulder.

" Good luck, Kai. You're gonna need it." Miwa said

They left with a sullen Kai as the three sweat dropped. They left for their respective homes after that.

~ At Kai and Aichi's house~

Kai unlocked the door and entered their house. During the course of three years, Kai and Aichi had bought a house for themselves and lived there ever since then. Kai made dinner and set everything on the table as he walked over to the Stardrop.

" Hey, Aichi. I'm sorry about scolding you just now. Won't you come out?" Kai ask

The Stardrop only moved a little as Kai sighed.

" Fine then. You made me do this." Kai said

Kai brought the Stardrop to his lips as he licked it slowly. As expected, Aichi reacted by showing himself while holding his right ear and blushing red.

" You know, I never know where I lick. If you'd like, I can even attempt an even worse one." Kai said

Knowing what he meant, Aichi's face went even redder.

" Now sit and eat your dinner or I'll do it again." Kai said

Aichi pouted as he sat down and ate his dinner. Kai also started eating his dinner while holding onto the pendant, if Aichi were to become disobedient again.

 _" Kai-kun is mean..."_ Aichi said

" Come on, Aichi. You don't even know how worried we got when you went missing. Try to not wander off next time. Otherwise, you'll worry the others and especially, me." Kai said

 _" I'm sorry..."_ Aichi said

" It's alright. As long as you don't do that again. By the way, your speech is getting better today. I guess that means your body is almost done recovering then." Kai said

 _" I hope so... I want to be able to talk to everyone again..."_ Aichi said

" Although... I still wonder why Ibuki is able to hear you... Gaillard did say that I was the only chosen person..." Kai said

 _" I don't know..."_ Aichi said

" Well, whatever the case, we still have to complete what he told us to do." Kai said

 _" Yeah."_

" You want some drinks? I don't remember having any in the fridge but there is a nearby vending machine." Kai said

Aichi nodded. They finished eating their dinner before leaving the house for awhile to get to the vending machine.

 _" Kai-kun, look."_ Aichi tugged Kai's sleeve and pointed to the ground

Kai looked down to see Shion kneeling on the ground and from the sound he was emitting, he might be weeping.

 _" Now that I think about it, Ibuki-san told us that he had been sabotaged by most likely_ his _plan. Poor boy..."_ Aichi said

" Hmph."

Kai turned to the vending machine to buy their drinks when the light turned on and Shion turned to them.

" You two are..." Shion exclaimed

Aichi urged Shion to stand up as Kai looked over to them.

" Are you going to let one little setback take you down?" Kai ask

" I..." Shion said

Kai then grabbed Aichi's hand and turned to leave for home.

" If you want to get stronger, then come." Kai said

Shion took awhile to process what Kai said as he quickly went to follow them back home.

 _" Kai-kun... You purposely bought three cans of drinks, didn't you? You're just really not honest to yourself. You really just want to help that boy out, right?"_ Aichi ask

" Shut up..." Kai said, blushing

Kai unlocked the door and they entered it. Shion sat at the living room table while Aichi had brought out snacks for him to eat.

" T-Thank you very much..." Shion said

Aichi just smiled.

" Aichi. If you'd like, you can go to sleep for now. This'll take awhile." Kai said

Aichi nodded and headed up to their room to rest for the night.

" Now, let's start." Kai said

Thunder strikes the sky and rain started pouring heavily after that.

" Imagine it."

~ A few hours later~

After the uncountable number of losses, Shion had fallen asleep in exhaustion as Kai sighed. He took something out from the room and placed it around Shion's shoulders. He looked up and saw Aichi.

" Aichi. Is everything alright? Were you scared of the thunder?" Kai ask

 _" A little... Besides, that jacket..."_ Aichi said

" I know. If he knows what I mean, he'll carve out a new path for himself. He has to get stronger." Kai said

 _" Why don't I challenge him next time? You have to attend the G Quest tomorrow, don't exhaust yourself. Go ahead and sleep."_ Aichi said

" No. At his level, he has no rights to challenge you." Kai said

Aichi silently sighed. Suddenly, he walked over to one of the drawers and opened it before taking out a small box.

" That box... Are you sure?" Kai ask

 _" Yeah. I've been thinking about it all these times... But I know that they can carve out a new path and make the plan successful. Besides, I've seen them before. They can use them."_ Aichi said

" Alright. But that's not like you to involve innocent people like that." Kai said

 _" I know, but... I've a feeling that everything will become complicated soon... These will protect them when the time comes..."_ Aichi said

" I see. Then I'll support your decision." Kai said

Aichi nodded and left the box in front of Shion with a note on it before heading up to their room with Kai.

 _" Get stronger, Shion Kiba. Once that time comes, everything will be revealed."_ Kai thought

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry for the long wait, everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Chapter 2! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Shion woke up after the long night of fighting Kai as he looked at the table to see a plate of pancakes and a note.

' Eat up! You'll need it for the G Quest. See you there! -Aichi'

Shion then looked over to the small box in front of him. There was also a note on it.

' I'm sure you'll get stronger. Keep this ring with you. Think of it as a lucky charm from me to cheer you up. Good luck! -Aichi'

" He's too kind..." Shion said

He opened the small box and took out the ring that was attached to a metallic chain as he looked at it. It was a simple silver ring with a blue crystal at the center. Inside the crystal was a crest.

" The Royal Paladin's crest...?" Shion muttered

He shook off his thoughts and ate his breakfast. After that, he washed the dishes and washed his face before grabbing the jacket Kai left while wearing the ring around his neck. He took notice of a key left behind as he read another note.

' Keep this. You're welcome to come back anytime. You need a home to stay in, right? -Aichi'

Shion smiled before leaving the house after locking the door. He wore the jacket and quickly arrived at the Dragon Empire Branch to meet up with Chrono and Tokoha. After that, the three of them stared to find the treasures that were scattered around town for the G Quest. After that, it ended up with Shion challenging Miwa to get his friends out of the Drop Zone. Kai and Aichi were watching them fight as well.

 _" He seems to be a lot better now."_ Aichi said

" Yeah. But he has get even stronger..." Kai said

 _" Look, Kai-kun. He won."_ Aichi said

" Whatever. Let's go." Kai said

 _" Yeah."_

Both headed back to the stage after the fight as Team Try3 was the winner.

 _" Isn't that great?"_ Aichi ask

" Hmph."

They then gathered after the crowd dispersed.

" Aichi-san. Here." Shion said, holding his hand out with the key

" A key?" Chrono ask

" You can have this back. I thank you for this morning but I don't deserve this and I don't want to cause trouble to you and Kai-san." Shion said

" Keep that. If you'd like to come back for dinner tonight, you're welcome to. That's what Aichi said." Kai said

" Huh?"

" Well, I don't care much anyway. Do whatever you like. By the way, if you want a revenge match, come and find me at Star Gate." Kai said, walking off

" Star Gate?" Shion ask

" He and Ibuki are the opponents at Star Gate." Miwa replied

" Aichi, what are you doing? Let's go." Kai suddenly came back and said

" You walked off without him and still dare to say that you're taking good care of him." Naoki said

" It's not my fault!" Kai said

" Yeah, yeah. Not your fault. Right." Naoki said

" Why you!" Kai said

But their argument was cut short as Kai grabbed Aichi and they avoided something. It was short swords.

" Are you alright?!" Kai ask

Aichi nodded as Kai turned towards where the swords had came from. That was when he spotted more approaching Shion.

" Dodge it!" Kai shouted

Chrono turned and took notice as he pushed Shion's head down and both fell to the floor as the swords landed on the floor.

" That fast?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Please run as fast as you can!" Shingo said

" Follow us!" Kai shouted

" Yeah!"

They followed Kai and Aichi as the swords caught up with them.

" They're coming!" Chrono shouted

" Persephone!" Kai shouted

Persephone came flying down as he turned big. Kai grabbed Aichi's hand and they jumped onto him. Kai reached out his hand.

" Grab my hand!" Kai shouted

Chrono managed to grab his hand as he got on and helped Kai to get Shion and Tokoha up.

" Fly faster, Persephone!" Kai said

" Hoot!"

" They're closing in!" Tokoha exclaimed

" Almost there!" Kai said

He saw their house in view.

" Now!" Kai shouted

Aichi, who was at the back, nodded as he injected flames into a box as their speed increased from the flames coming out from the box. They arrived at the area around their house as a shield appeared and blocked the swords. Persephone landed as they got off. Kai went to catch Aichi when he was about to collapse.

" Are you alright? Sorry, I know you weren't supposed to because you're still too weak to summon flames." Kai said

Aichi shook his head while smiling weakly as Kai took out the Stardrop and Aichi returned into it.

" Let's head inside." Kai said

" Okay."

Kai opened the door and they entered the house. They sat down on the sofa as Kai gave them glasses of water to drink.

" Drink some water. I'm sure you guys are exhausted from running." Kai said

" Thank you..."

" Um, Kai-san..." Shion said

" I know what you're going to say. Hold on for a minute." Kai said

He headed over to the same drawer as he took out two more small boxes from inside before walking over to the three and giving it to Chrono and Tokoha.

" This is?" Tokoha ask

" Open it and see for yourself." Kai said

They opened it and saw the same rings inside. Chrono's ring had a purple crystal with a crest inside it while Tokoha's ring had a green crystal with another crest inside it.

" It's the same as mine!" Shion exclaimed, taking out his ring

" Why do you have it?" Chrono ask

" Aichi-san left it for me before the G Quest. He said that it was a lucky charm." Shion said

" Well, that's kind of incorrect. He said it to hide the ring's true identities." Kai said

" True identities?" Tokoha ask

" Those crystals on the rings are manifested from our original home and the crests inside were placed inside by your avatars on Cray. You're the Vanguards of these clans' leaders. I'm sure you know who they are." Kai said

" You mean..." Shion exclaimed

" Cray really exists?!" Tokoha exclaimed

" Ibuki gave you the Depend Cards, didn't he? Don't tell me no one told you anything." Kai said

" Of course not!" Chrono said

" Well... Whatever, just ask Kamui if you need to know. He's your senior after all." Kai said

The three looked at each other as Kai sighed and he stood up.

" I'm going to make dinner. Stay here for tonight. Call your family. It's dangerous out there." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Kai left the Stardrop on the table as he headed to the kitchen to make dinner. Chrono and the others just stared at the Stardrop after that.

" Is there a reason he's even living inside there?" Chrono ask, poking the Stardrop

" Hey, Chrono! Don't do that!" Tokoha exclaimed

Aichi suddenly came out while yawning as he looked over to Chrono and the others.

" H-Hello..." Chrono greeted

Aichi nodded as a greeting.

" I've been wanting to ask. Why can't you talk?" Shion ask

" Because he's not really living right now." They turned behind to see Kai

" He's not really living?" Chrono ask

" Then he's... A ghost?" Tokoha ask

" Sort of. He's going to take back his body soon. That's why I want everything to settle down soon, so that he'll stay safe once he comes back." Kai said

" Huh? It's turning red." Chrono said

" Red?" Kai ask

He went to look at the Stardrop as a screen came up. It was showing the lake as there was a light there.

" Don't tell me..." Kai exclaimed

" Kai-san?" Shion ask

Kai returned Aichi back to the Stardrop as he started to rush out of the house.

" You guys stay here and eat your dinner! I'll be back soon!" Kai said

Kai ran outside and locked the door as he went into a bush which led to a portal to go to the Garden. He jumped in and arrived at the lake as he dived into it. He swam inside it as he spotted the shrine. Inside a bubble was Aichi's body as he tied the Stardrop around his neck. The Stardrop glowed as the bubble disappeared. Kai carried Aichi's body out of the water as he laid him down.

" Aichi. Can you hear me?" Kai ask

Aichi shifted a little and opened his eyes. He saw Kai as he smiled.

" Kai... kun..."

" Aichi!"

Kai hugged him as Aichi returned the hug.

" Welcome back..." Kai muttered

" I'm sorry... My senses haven't come back yet... I can't hear what you're saying but... I can see your heart's color... I'm back..." Aichi said

" Can you walk?" Kai ask

Aichi thought about what he was saying as he nodded. He tried standing up but fell over as Kai caught him.

" I thought so. I'll carry you. Let's go back home." Kai said

He carried Aichi as they went through the portal back to their home. Kai opened the door as Chrono and the others came out of the living room.

" Kai-san?" Shion ask

" Wait... Is Aichi-san...?" Chrono ask

" Yeah. He's back." Kai replied

" That's great!" Tokoha exclaimed

" Oh, but both of you are wet. You guys better take a shower or you'll catch a cold." Chrono said

" Oh... Right."

Kai went to get Aichi's and his clothes before filling the tub with water. He sat Aichi down on a small chair as he started to remove his clothes. Aichi blushed red before pushing his hands away.

" Aichi?"

" I-I just got my body back and... I-I'm not... exactly ready for this..." Aichi muttered

" Aichi, we're just going to shower. It's not as if we're going to do those things in the bathroom right?" Kai ask

" I-I guess so... B-But I still think it's a bit embarrassing... W-What if you see the scars on me, o-or..." Aichi said

" Aichi, I've seen it many times over and over again. You know that I know it as well. Or you don't trust me now?" Kai ask

" T-That's not true! I-I trust Kai-kun a lot... It's just... It's been three years..." Aichi said

" All the more I should do this to make up for the time we've lost." Kai said

Kai removed Aichi's clothes as he removed his own clothes and he started to wash Aichi's hair.

" I haven't been able to smell this scent for a long time. I've showered you for so many times but after such a long time, I'm able to touch something so real." Kai said

" I'm sorry..." Aichi said

" Aichi?"

" If I didn't stop trusting everyone and make my Hizaika activate again... You could've been able to do this with something real..." Aichi said

" It's fine. You're back with us and that's all that matters now. I just wish it wasn't so soon. I don't want to put you in danger..." Kai said

" I'll be fine. Once I regain my powers, I'll be able to fight alongside everyone again." Aichi said

Kai smiled as he rinsed off the soap on their hairs and bodies before placing Aichi down in the water before going in himself.

" Aichi, tonight..." Kai was cut off

" No! We're around children!" Aichi said

" Yes..." Kai sighed in disappointment

" Huh? My body..." Aichi said

" What is it?" Kai ask

Kai checked on Aichi's body too as he saw what Aichi was seeing.

" Your scars are all gone..." Kai exclaimed

" Could it be... The lake healed me...?" Aichi ask

" Maybe. And what's with that towel around your waist?" Kai ask

" Y-You're a pervert..." Aichi replied

Kai stared at him as he removed the towel and Aichi closed his legs while covering them, his face in a deep shade of red.

" K-Kai-kun! Give it back!" Aichi exclaimed

" No." Kai said

" Kai-kun!" Aichi exclaimed

Their bathroom time ended after Kai's continuous teasings and with Aichi begging him to stop. They exited the bathroom as they saw Chrono and the others cardfighting.

" Oh, Aichi-san, Kai-san. You two are done showering already?" Chrono ask

" Yeah."

Aichi blinked as he looked at Chrono's cards.

" Gear Chronicle... huh..." Aichi muttered

" Is something wrong?" Chrono ask

" Oh, nothing." Aichi replied

Kai sat Aichi down on the sofa as he went to get his and Aichi's dinner. He gave Aichi's plate to him before both began to eat.

" Are you alright?" Tokoha ask

" Yeah." Aichi replied

" By the way, what were those things that attacked us anyway?" Chrono ask

" All you need to know is that it was an enemy attack." Kai replied

" Enemy?" Tokoha ask

" Yeah. Well, it's because they want you guys to not interfere with their plans. Don't worry. Once you guys are able to use those rings, they can protect you whenever you need help." Aichi said

" How will we be able to use them?" Shion ask

" Hm... I'm not really in the mood to teach." Kai replied

Sweat drop...

" As much as I would love to..." Aichi said

" You wouldn't be able to take his training." Kai finished his sentence

" Huh?"

" Trust me. You won't like it." Aichi said

" Oh..."

" Now then, let's all head to bed. Don't think about it too much." Aichi said

" Okay."

They all headed to bed as Kai could finally enjoy his first night with Aichi.

~ The next morning~

Chrono and the others heard some ruckus as they looked out of the window. They saw Aichi fighting Kai and it was really a one on one fight. Chrono opened the window as wind blew at them in a strong gust.

" Aichi-san! Kai-san!"

" Oh, sorry! Did we wake you up?!" Aichi shouted

" No, it's fine..." Chrono said

" You guys can go get ready first! We'll go take a quick shower before cooking your breakfast!" Aichi shouted

" Y-Yes!"

Chrono and the others went to get ready as Aichi and Kai came out of the shower after a few minutes as they saw breakfast already laid out on the table.

" Sorry if I made a little mess in your kitchen." Chrono said

" No, it's fine. And you cooked all this?" Aichi ask

" Yes. I want to be independent soon and not bother my aunt since she's always busy." Chrono said

" That's amazing, Chrono-kun!" Aichi exclaimed

" No, it's nothing..." Chrono said

They sat at the table as they started to eat while the three teammates were looking at each other.

" What's wrong?" Aichi ask

" No, nothing's wrong." Chrono replied

" You want to train?" Aichi ask

The three froze at his words.

" I knew it... There's nothing wrong with asking. It's just that the training is very tedious and you guys might not be able to handle it." Aichi said

" But if possible, please train us." Chrono said

" Well, that's..." Aichi said

" The G Quests." Kai said

" Huh?"

" Finish the G Quest first. You guys still have many branches to go before going to the Ultimate Stage." Kai said

" Then will you train us after that?" Tokoha ask

" If you guys are that insistent, then alright. Since you guys are already targeted, I see no point as to not train you guys." Aichi said

" Alright!"

" You guys can train with me for Vanguard, but don't ask Aichi to fight." Kai said

" Huh? Why?" Chrono ask

" Because you guys are not up to his level. Not yet at least." Kai said

" Hey, Kai-kun. I want to fight them too." Aichi said

" You're going to fight with no one else but me." Kai said

" Are you still jealous about what happened with Ibuki-san? That was a long time ago." Aichi said

" That's not it..." Kai said

" Then why can't I fight them?! Answer me!" Aichi said

" Well, that's..." Kai said

" Just admit that you're just thinking too much. There's nothing going on between us." Aichi said

" No, that's not it..." Kai said

" Then what is it?!" Aichi ask

" Uh..."

Aichi glared at him before standing up.

" I'm going outside to take a breather." Aichi said

He walked out of the living room as Kai chased after him.

 _" He's upset..."_ The three thought

" Don't follow me!" They heard Aichi say

" But it's dangerous outside!" They heard Kai say

" Then tell me the reason! If you can't, then just leave me alone!" Aichi said

" Come on, Aichi! I'm sorry, alright?!" Kai said

" Let me go!" Aichi said

" Please forgive me!" Kai said

" Rethink about what you did before apologizing! I'm leaving!" Aichi said

They heard the door closing as they walked over to peek. Kai was kneeling at the front door while rethinking as they sweat dropped.

" Let's go back to eating..." Shion said

" Yeah..."

Kai suddenly got up and ran out of the house as they decided to follow him. Locking the door behind them, they followed behind Kai as they saw him running into an alley. They peeked into the alley as they were shocked to see a look-a-like of Kai, restraining Aichi with weird black mist. Kai was standing opposite them.

" Let Aichi go, Reversed Kai!" Kai shouted

" Three years ago, Aichi died all of a sudden which put all our plans into a halt... And now, three years later, I'm here to take him back again." Reversed Kai said

" I won't let you take Aichi!" Kai said

" But I already am." Reversed Kai said

" Why you!"

Kai got out his sword box weapon as Reversed Kai controlled the black mist and pulled Aichi in front of him. Kai froze.

" Now, what will you do?" Reversed Kai ask

The black mist squeezed Aichi as he screamed.

" No!" Kai exclaimed

" Don't bother about me...! Hurry up and attack...!" Aichi shouted

" But..."

" Hurry up!" Aichi shouted

" If you're not going to attack, then I'll take my leave now." Reversed Kai said

Kai finally fired his attack as it managed to avoid hitting Aichi and Reversed Kai was hit.

 _" He had actually dared to shoot?!"_ Reversed Kai thought

" I'll be back!" Reversed Kai said

He disappeared as Kai went to check on Aichi.

" Aichi! Are you okay?!'" Kai ask

Aichi said nothing but hugged Kai as he patted his back to comfort him.

" It's alright. I'm here." Kai said

" We better leave them alone for now." Shion whispered

Chrono and Tokoha nodded as they headed back to the house.

" But I didn't really expect that there's another Kai-san." Chrono said

" Reversed Kai was his name, right? I wonder what it means by 'Reversed'." Shion said

" A completely different Kai-san whose personality is flipped?" Tokoha ask

" No. He has that aura indicating that he's also aloof. I'm guessing it's just because they're on different sides, that's all." Shion said

" I see..."

They headed into the house as they washed the dishes and fought each other while waiting for Kai and Aichi to return.

" They're late... It's already noon." Tokoha said

" I wonder if they're okay." Shion said

They heard the door opening as they went to the front door to see Kai and Aichi taking off their shoes.

" Welcome back." The three greeted

" We're back." The two greeted

" Go up and rest. I'll get you some water and make lunch for everyone." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Aichi walked over to the staircase but all of a sudden, he started to collapse as Kai ran over to catch him.

" Aichi?! Are you alright?!" Kai ask

" Yes... I'm just tired..." Aichi replied

" I'll bring him up to our room and come down later to cook us some lunch. In the meantime, just train for your next G Quest." Kai said

" Yes..."

Kai carried Aichi up to their room as he placed him down on their bed.

" Are you really okay? You sure you don't want me to ask Ibuki to let you stop?" Kai ask

" No... In order to find Ryuzu Myoujin, they need my power... Please, Kai-kun... Let me do this..." Aichi said

" But this is your first time using your powers after three years and your powers are still recovering. Right now, with your current strength, you're only at quarter power." Kai said

" And I just need that quarter power to handle all this... I know I'm worrying you but it's needed for Plan G... It's for the sake of Vanguard's future too..." Aichi said

" Aichi..."

" Don't worry... I'll be fine... You and everyone are with me too..." Aichi said, holding Ka's hand

" Alright. If you need my help, then tell me too." Kai said

Aichi nodded.

" Then, I'll be going down to take care of lunch. Will you be alright alone?" Kai ask

" Yeah... I'll take a quick nap..." Aichi said

" Sure."

Kai made sure that Aichi fell asleep as he double checked on Aichi before closing the curtains and going down to cook their lunch. But not long after that, the case of pacifiers that was left on the bedside table began to glow as Aichi began to look uncomfortable and started to toss and turn while panting.

" Help... Kai-kun..." Aichi muttered

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Chapter 3! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Kai entered the room with their lunch as he looked over to see Aichi tossing and turning, as if struggling in his sleep, as he ran over to see him. He noticed the glowing pacifiers as he placed the tray down and shook Aichi.

" Aichi? What's wrong? Wake up." Kai said while shaking Aichi

" Help me..." Aichi muttered, sweat dripping down his cheek

" Aichi, wake up. It's me, Kai." Kai said

" Help... Help... Kai-kun..." Aichi muttered

He bit his bottom lip hard until it bled as Kai shook a little more violently.

" Aichi, wake up!" Kai said

Aichi's eyes snapped open as he saw Kai and immediately hugged him.

" Kai-kun..." Aichi cried

" It's okay. What's wrong? Were you having a bad dream?" Kai ask

" I... I... I dreamed that I was trapped in Void's lair and... and... Reversed Kai came to me... He... He..." Aichi cried

" Shh... It's okay, I'm here with you. Nobody can get past this barrier either. Nobody will capture you. It's fine now. It's just a dream." Kai said

" But... But what if it's not a dream...? What if it's one of my premonition...?" Aichi cried

" Premonition...?" Kai ask

He then remembered the pacifiers as he took notice that their glowing stopped.

" It's okay, Aichi. Premonition or not, I'll protect you from any harm, I promise." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Kai comforted and patted Aichi's back for a few more minutes before cleaning up the blood on Aichi's lip.

" Now, let's eat before the food turns cold." Kai said

Aichi nodded as they began to eat.

" Hey, Kai-kun... Do you think I've gotten weaker?" Aichi ask

" No. You beat me up this morning, so I don't see why you're saying that you're weak." Kai replied

" Because I can feel it somehow... I've became weaker these past three years..." Aichi said

" It's because you were stuck as a powerless soul for so long and you couldn't train. I'm sure your powers and strength will come back soon." Kai assured

" Yeah..."

They continued eating as Aichi still was worried about the dream.

 _' Become one with me and bear our child. That's your first role as our King. Bear our child, make him or her become our Prince or Princess and rule over the whole entire universe.'_

 _" I'm a boy, so... Maybe it really isn't true... I'm just imagining things like Kai-kun said... I'm going to be fine... That dream won't come true..."_ Aichi thought

They finished their lunch as Kai went to wash the dishes. When he came back, Aichi was still in deep thoughts as he tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

" Kai-kun."

" Aichi. Are you still thinking about your dream?" Kai ask

" Yes... I'm just worried..." Aichi replied

Kai sat beside him and kissed his cheek.

" I said that I'll protect you, didn't I? Don't worry. I won't let anyone harm you." Kai said

" Is that so?" A voice ask

They gasped as Reversed Kai appeared in red mist and locked the door.

" How did you get past the barrier?!" Kai exclaimed

" Well, your friends downstairs led me here. After you wounded me, I saw them watching you guys and hung onto the red head. And since I was undetectable, I was able to get past the barrier and here I am now." Reversed Kai said

" I won't let you take Aichi!" Kai said

Reversed Kai suddenly disappeared as he appeared behind Kai.

" Look out!" Aichi shouted

Kai was knocked out before he could turn as Aichi backed away from Reversed Kai. Black rings appeared and tied his wrists and ankles before another one wrapped around his mouth as Reversed Kai leaned in to whisper into his ear.

" Remember the cloth that makes you feel my inner desires?" Reversed Kai whispered

Aichi's eyes widened as he felt Reversed Kai's hand on his thigh and he started to scream.

" Well, it's time for you to truly feel it. Let's go." Reversed Kai whispered

" No, Aichi..." Kai said

Reversed Kai turned to him and smirked before disappearing with Aichi. Kai fainted after that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Reversed Kai appeared in a room as he placed Aichi down and he looked around in panic.

" It's no use trying to use your powers. Void blocked off any power you can use the moment you stepped onto here. Now then..." Reversed Kai said

Aichi flinched as Reversed Kai stroked his stomach and a black mist started to leak out from his hand.

 _" What is this...? Something is happening to my body but I can't tell what it is..."_ Aichi thought

" There. It's done. In case you're wondering what I did, let's just say... I added an extra organ into your body." Reversed Kai said

He leaned into Aichi's ear again.

" An organ that'll allow you to give life." He whispered and pulled away, " Know what I mean?"

Aichi started to struggle and scream as Reversed Kai took off his clothes before moving onto taking Aichi's clothes off.

 _" No! I can't believe it! I-It was a premonition! Kai-kun! KAI-KUN!"_ Aichi thought

" Become one with me and bear our child. That's your first role as our King. Bear our child, make him or her become our Prince or Princess and rule over the whole entire 'll begin whenever you're ready. Since you seem to be excited, let's start now." Reversed Kai said

Aichi shook his head violently as tears streamed out of his eyes. Suddenly, a blast hit Reversed Kai as he fell to the floor. Kai was there as he ran over to Aichi to break the black rings before pulling him into a hug.

" How...?!" Reversed Kai exclaimed

" The Command Earrings. Wherever he is, I'll always know and I'll definitely save him. That's what I promised to Aichi a long time ago." Kai said

" Why you...!" Reversed Kai said

Kai quickly wore Aichi's clothes back on as he teleported them away while Reversed Kai was still recovering. Back at their room, Chrono and the others were waiting for Kai as there was a light and Kai was back with a still shaken Aichi in his arms.

" Kai-san!"

" Thanks for waking me up in time. Otherwise, Aichi would've... No, never mind. Thanks anyway but could you guys leave us alone for now?" Kai ask

" Yes..."

They left the room as Kai placed Aichi back down onto the bed, but Aichi continued to hug him while tugging his shirt upwards.

" Aichi?"

" I... I don't want it to be Reversed Kai's! I... I want it to be Kai-kun's! So... So..." Aichi cried

" Aichi, what are you saying?" Kai ask

" Please... Please..." Aichi cried

He continued to tug on Kai's shirt as he got the message of what Aichi wants him to do.

" Okay, I got it. But let's wait until the children all sleep, alright?" Kai ask

Aichi nodded as time passed... It was now at night as both were now without clothes and on the bed as the night deepened...

~ The next morning~

Kai woke up to find Aichi and him naked with their clothes scattered on the floor. He carefully let Aichi go while pulling up the blanket for him. He wore his clothes back and helped Aichi to wear his while he was still sleeping as he went to get ready. Once he got back from the toilet, Aichi was now awake.

" Good morning, Aichi."

" Good morning, Kai-kun..."

They wanted to do their morning kiss but all of a sudden, Aichi felt really sick and ran to the toilet as Kai followed after him.

" What's wrong, Aichi?" Kai ask

He was shocked to see Aichi bent down at the toilet bowl while making some puking sounds as he ran over to him.

" Aichi! Are you alright?!" Kai ask

Aichi's panting slowed down a little as he smiled towards Kai. Kai blinked as he then explained what happened the previous day.

" That's impossible..." Kai exclaimed

" Reversed Kai made it possible... So... Do you hate me now?" Aichi ask

" No, it's not that, Aichi. I'm just surprised, that's all. You could've just told me yesterday about this." Kai said

" I know but... I'm just scared... I don't want to have a child that belongs to someone else... I want a child that belongs to us, Kai-kun..." Aichi said

" Me too, Aichi. I'm happy for you." Kai said

Aichi smiled after that.

" But..." Kai said

" Huh?"

" ... How are we going to tell everyone about this? Including the Knights and your family..." Kai said

" I'm already 19, so... I guess there's no difference, huh..." Aichi said

" Yeah..."

Kai then cooked some breakfast. After that, Chrono and the others headed for their G Quest while Kai contacted their friends, family and the Knights... He knew he was going to get an earful after the phone calls... While Aichi went up to their room to rest again, Kai was facing many people right in front of him, excluding Aichi's family for now, since they were busy with work and school.

" Kai, we're in a critical moment here where there's the war from three years ago _and_ the search for Ryuzu Myoujin... What you've done now has mostly put the plan to halt." Ibuki said

" It wasn't expected... He didn't even tell me anything." Kai said, avoiding any eye contact

" Even so, you could've just asked about what happened. Look at what you've done now!" Naoki said

" Even if I asked, he was still traumatized by it... I didn't have a choice..." Kai said

" Kai, from now on, Aichi will stay put in this house until the baby is born. He mustn't step out of the barrier no matter what." Misaki said

" I know. We discussed about this and placed up a stronger one so that even if Reversed Kai was to hang onto someone and enter the barrier, it'll deflect him." Kai said

" I'm glad you're smart enough." Miwa said

" What was that?" Kai ask

" Nothing."

" Kai. Regarding His Highness's powers, some of it will be passed onto the newborn but not much since it belonged to him in the first place but the speed of him recovering his powers will be slowed drastically. That's why we're asking you not to bring him out anywhere." Gaillard said

" That means that he'll only have the power he has now?" Kai ask

" Yes. And then after giving birth, it'll come back to him again. But just be cautious and not take him outside and endanger him for now." Gaillard replied

" We'll arrange for a private doctor to come every month to check in his condition." Ratie said

" I got it." Kai said

" I left him to you since he likes you so much, Kai. I can't believe you did this..." Ibuki said

" Not just that. He found someone new." Miwa said

" Heh..."

" Shut up, Miwa. But I expect you to take good care of him from now on." Ibuki said

" Yes, yes."

" So... I'm off the hook?" Kai ask

" No. You're still going to take the lectures that the Sendou family will give you." Misaki said

Kai sighed as the others slowly left one by one, leaving Ibuki and Kai alone in the living room.

" Can I go up to see Aichi?" Ibuki ask

" Sure."

Kai led him up to the room but before he could knock on the door, a response came.

" Come in."

Ibuki opened the door as he saw Aichi sitting on the bed.

" How did you know?" Ibuki ask

" I can hear many things from a far distance, remember?" Aichi ask

" I see. The earrings." Ibuki said

" So you would like to talk to me?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

Ibuki took a seat beside the bed as he observed Aichi stroking his stomach.

" Is something wrong?" Aichi ask

" No, it's just... In the end, I didn't capture your heart." Ibuki said

" Oh? But you captured someone else's heart and he captured yours too. So what's wrong with that? The fact that he's been burdened by a fate that he has to face?" Aichi ask

" Yeah..."

" Don't worry. He'll be fine. I can tell. But with the way I am now, I can't train them..." Aichi said

" It's fine. Kai and the others can handle them." Ibuki said

" I hope so..." Aichi said

There was a knock on the door as Kai entered the room.

" Are you guys done?" Kai ask

" Yeah. I'll be taking my leave then." Ibuki said

" Sure."

" Oh, and this'll be the last one." Ibuki said

He kissed Aichi's cheek as he blushed while a tick mark appeared on Kai's head.

" IBUKI!"

And time passed... At night, Aichi and Kai were eating their dinner as the door opened and Chrono and the others entered.

" Welcome back." Aichi greeted

" We're back!" The three greeted

" I made extras by accident. Go eat some." Kai said

He took the dishes into the kitchen as Aichi giggled.

" He means that he made dinner for you guys. He's just too shy to admit it." Aichi said

" Oh..."

" I heard that." Kai said

They laughed as the three started to eat their dinner.

" It's delicious!"

" Glad you like it." Aichi said

" Should we get some things ready, like the nursery?" Kai ask

" Kai-kun, there's still nine months to go. There's a lot of time to think about all this. You don't have to rush it." Aichi said

" Nursery?" Chrono ask

" Nine months?" Tokoha ask

" Um... You guys can't be talking about..." Shion said

" What? Of course we are. Aichi is pregnant." Kai said

Silence...

" Hey, Kai-kun!" Aichi exclaimed

" Congratulations, Aichi-san!" Tokoha exclaimed

" Congratulations." Chrono said

" Congratulations to you too, Kai-san." Shion said

" Hmph."

" Ah, but you guys are not officially married yet, right?" Tokoha ask

" I've already proposed to Aichi and we're planning to get married soon. But it's put to a halt because of Plan G and our war." Kai said

" Um... Is it related to Reversed Kai?" Chrono ask

" Hey, Chrono!" Shion exclaimed

" I knew you guys followed me. Whatever happened three years ago is none of your business. It's for us to handle it by ourselves and none of you are supposed to get involved in it, so don't ask us for any details." Kai said

" Besides, only we'll handle Plan G. We're not planning to involve you guys in it. It's too dangerous for children." Aichi said

" But we want to be part of it!" Chrono said

" No. Unless you guys prove to be worthy enough, we'll let you guys in." Kai said

" Besides, you guys are untrained for combat and it'll endanger you guys." Aichi said

" We know! We know that, but all the more we want to join you guys! It's to protect Vanguard's future!" Chrono said

" But maybe if you talk to Ibuki-san, he might just reconsider." Aichi said

" Why me?" Chrono ask

" Because you're Chrono-kun." Aichi replied

" Besides, now Ibuki said that you shouldn't join Plan G anymore. You should know why." Kai said

" Yeah... I know..." Aichi said

" But..."

" You guys are not going to be joining us in the plan no matter what either. Just get ready for your next G Quest." Kai said

" Besides, your next branch is going to be Star Gate Branch, right?" Aichi ask

" Yes!"

" Then get ready for it because Ibuki and I aren't going to give you guys any slack." Kai said

" Yes!"

And so, they trained for the next G Quest and the next morning, they left for the G Quest, leaving Aichi alone in the house. He sighed while stroking his stomach.

" It's always been this way... I'm being left behind after three years again... It's not your fault. It was my fault for what happened three years ago." Aichi said

 _" But I wish... Just once..."_ Aichi thought

His vision blacked out after that. After a few more hours, Kai and the others came back from the G Quest but when they saw Aichi lying on the floor, Kai rushed to him.

" Aichi! Wake up, Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

" Aichi-san!"

" Call Gaillard and the others! Ask them to get the doctor!" Kai said

" Y-Yes!"

Kai told them the number as Gaillard and the others quickly arrived with the doctor behind them.

" Please check on him!" Kai said

The doctor nodded as he checked Aichi's pulse. He then turned to Kai and the others.

" It's postnatal depression." The doctor said

" But I thought that only occurs after giving birth!" Kai said

" That's true but in some cases, it happens at pregnancy as well. It's because he's been restricted on many things that he likes to do. That's usually one of the causes." The doctor explained

" Restricted on many things that he likes to do...?" Kai muttered

" Kai. I think you should have a good long talk with him." Gaillard said

Kai stayed silent but nodded as they left the two alone in their room. After a few more minutes, Aichi woke up as Kai helped him to sit up.

" Oh... You're back... How was the match...?" Aichi ask

" It went well... Try3 got another stamp for winning against Ibuki." Kai said

" I see..."

" Aichi. Are you not telling me something?" Kai ask

" Huh?"

" That you're feeling depressed... About not being able to do anything." Kai said

Aichi kept silent as he looked away.

" Aichi. You have to be honest with me. Why did you keep it from me?" Kai ask

" Because I don't want you to worry... That's all... But just once... I kept wishing that just once... I can fight with everyone again..." Aichi said

" Aichi... You should've said everything earlier. I would've done something about it." Kai said

" No. I've thought about all possibilities but in this condition, it's impossible... I just have to face the facts... It wasn't our child's fault... It was my fault... It was my fault for getting Hizaika activated again three years ago... I created my own depression... It wasn't anyone's fault and only my own." Aichi said

Kai hugged him as Aichi gripped his shirt and cried.

" It's okay. It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. It was mine. Because I didn't take good care of you." Kai said

" It wasn't... It wasn't Kai-kun's fault..." Aichi cried

" Don't cry anymore. We'll get through this together, I promise." Kai assured

Aichi continued to cry as Kai comforted him for a few more minutes.

" Now then... I'll go make some dinner for you, okay?" Kai ask

" No... I'm not hungry..." Aichi muttered

" Don't lie. I'm sure you were knocked out the whole afternoon and you vomited out your breakfast again this morning. Even if you're not hungry, think about our child. He'll die if you don't eat either." Kai said

" Alright..."

Kai nodded as he let Aichi lie down and rest while he went down to make some dinner for Aichi. He came back up again with the tray of food as he tried to feed Aichi. Even though he ate, it was quite little as he sighed.

" Aichi. Don't do this... You're going to harm your body." Kai said

Aichi stayed silent as Kai feed him some more food after some persuasion. He ate his own dinner after that.

" I'll be going down to wash the dishes, okay?" Kai ask

Aichi just nodded as he sighed and went down to the kitchen.

" How's Aichi-san?" Chrono ask

Kai shook his head in response as he went to the kitchen while thinking about what he could've done for Aichi.

 _" It's all my fault... I didn't protect him properly..."_ Kai thought

He finished washing the dishes as he went back to the room and sat beside Aichi.

" Aichi. You know, you are helping us by being there to cheer for us. You're already involved in Plan G. You just didn't know. Everyone is depending on your support for them and I am too. So... Don't be sad anymore." Kai said

After hearing his words, Aichi started to understand his words as he turned to him and smiled.

" You're... right... I'm there to cheer for everyone... Just like I need everyone..." Aichi said

" And everyone needs you, their leader." Kai said

" Thank you, Kai-kun..." Aichi said

Kai nodded as they hugged each other. Chrono and the others were peeking in on them as Chrono closed the door softly.

" Isn't that great?" Tokoha ask

" Yeah..."

" We now know a little bit of what Plan G is too. We should work hard too! For Aichi-san and the others' sake!" Chrono said

" Yeah!"

The door opened as Kai was standing there with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

" You need something?" Kai ask

" Uh... No?" Shion replied

Kai sighed.

" Come in. Aichi would like to talk to you guys." Kai said

" Huh?"

The three went into the room as they sat down beside Aichi.

" I heard your conversation. Good luck on the rest of the G Quests. I'll be cheering you guys on from here." Aichi said

" And don't worry, Aichi-san. Nine months will pass soon and your baby will be born." Tokoha said

" Yeah. I can't wait either." Aichi said

" But the conditions outside are still the same. Until you guys have been properly trained, you guys will have to stay here." Kai said

" Thank you very much!"

And so, for the next few months, they prepare themselves for the next G Quests to come and some took a long time just to prepare but it also means more time for them to train. They were looking forward to the day until they can join Plan G as well...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Chapter 4! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

A few months later, Aichi was walking around the nursery that Kai, with the help from Try3, made while stroking his big stomach as he smiled. There was a knock on the door as Kai entered.

" Like it?" Kai ask

" Like it? I love it!" Aichi replied

" Careful. You're still carrying our baby. He's coming out soon after all." Kai said

" I won't be expecting until two weeks later. It won't be that fast." Aichi said

" Don't underestimate the time of birth. I'll get Tokura to take care of you tomorrow while I'm out." Kai said

" There's no need, I can take care of myself." Aichi said

" But it's dangerous." Kai said

" Kai-kun. I can take care of myself. I've already done that so many times." Aichi said

" Alright, fine. Just call me or Miwa if something happens." Kai said

" Yes, yes."

And the next day came quickly as Kai and Try3 left. Aichi was stirring some stew for dinner as he suddenly felt a slight pain in his stomach.

" Maybe I'm imagining things..." Aichi muttered

He continued to stir the stew as he tasted it after a few minutes later and set the timer to let the stew simmer while Aichi went to sit on the sofa in the living room and read his book. The timer rang after a few minutes later as Aichi stood up to check on it again. He turned off the fire and covered the pot as he waited for Kai and the others to return. Suddenly, he felt massive abdominal pain as he clenched his stomach and looked down at his legs to see water spilling out.

" N-No way..." Aichi muttered

He managed to reach his phone on the dining table as he winced in pain while calling someone.

 _" Aichi? What's wrong?"_ It was Kai

" K-Kai-kun... The baby is..." Aichi panted

 _" What happened?! What's wrong?! Respond to me, Aichi!"_ Kai exclaimed

" Hurry up and come back... The baby is... Coming out..." Aichi panted

 _" Huh?! I thought that it was supposed to be two weeks later!"_ Kai exclaimed

" Don't bother about that right now...! Hurry up and come back...!" Aichi screamed

 _" R-Right!"_

Kai turned off the call as Aichi continued to clench his stomach. Kai quickly came back with the doctor as he saw Aichi lying down on the floor.

" Aichi!"

" Bring him to your room!" The doctor said

Kai nodded as he carried Aichi to their room and laid him down.

" Can't we bring him to the hospital?!" Kai ask

" It's already too late! The water bag is already broken! The baby's coming out already!" The doctor said

" Okay then... Tell me what to do!" Kai said

The doctor instructed Kai what to do as a few hours later, Chrono and the others entered the house when a wail was heard.

" Don't tell me that's..." Tokoha exclaimed

They smiled to each other as they ran up the stairs. Chrono carefully opened the door as they peeked in to see Aichi carrying the baby.

" Welcome back..." Aichi panted

" We're back."

They walked over to him as they took a look at the baby.

" He's cute and he looks just like you two." Chrono said

" Thank you..." Aichi panted

" It was hard on you, Aichi-san." Shion said

" No... It was hard on the baby... He did well hanging in there..." Aichi muttered

" You both worked hard. Have a good rest." Kai said

" Yes..."

" By the way, have you named the baby yet?" Tokoha ask

" Not yet... But we know that he's a boy..." Aichi replied

" I'm bad at naming." Kai said

" Me too..." Aichi said

They thought about it as Chrono continued to stare at the baby.

" Tasuku... I guess..." Chrono said

" Tasuku?" Aichi ask

" It's just a thought I accidentally spoke out loud. So, don't bother about it." Chrono said

" I think it's a nice name..." Aichi said

" Yeah." Kai said

" Alright... From now on, your name is Tasuku Kai... Nice to meet you, Tasuku-kun..." Aichi said

" Is it really alright? I'd rather you guys name him the way you guys like it." Chrono said

" I don't mind. It's not the meaning of the name that matters. All I want is him to grow up healthy and strong." Aichi said

" Thank you, Aichi-san and Kai-san." Chrono said

" We should be the ones thanking you... Thank you, Chrono-kun, Tokoha-san and Shion-kun..." Aichi said

" It's nothing..."

The doctor approached.

" Although, I am curious as to why this child has red eyes which doesn't resemble both parents." The doctor said

" Oh, that. I remember my father had red eyes. I guess he inherited that gene from me." Kai said

" That's reasonable. Well, both mother and child are safe, so I'll be taking my leave now." The doctor said

" Yes, thank you."

The doctor left the room as Kai saw Aichi sleeping with Tasuku beside him as he smiled and pulled up the blanket for them.

" Have a good nap." Kai said

They went down to the living room as Kai contacted a few people before putting down the phone. He sighed after that.

" Just one more batch of people..." Kai sighed

" What's wrong?" Chrono ask

" It's nothing..." Kai sighed again

He dialed a number as he waited until someone picked up the phone.

 _" Hello?"_ The person ask

" It's me..." Kai replied

 _" Oh. So what do you want?"_ The person ask

" Um... He didn't tell you anything?" Kai ask

 _" Who? My dame student? No, he didn't say anything to me. Although a few months ago, he looked at me weirdly. Did something happen?"_ The person ask

" I... Uh... got Aichi pregnant..." Kai replied

There was silence over the phone as he suddenly heard a click and he knew what it was...

 _" How is that possible and when did it happen?"_ The person ask

" C-Calm down... W-Well... T-The baby was just born and... I-I was wondering if you guys would like to come over and see him..." Kai replied

 _" I'll take care of my student before settling you. But I do appreciate the fact that you finally informed me."_ The person said

" Y-Yes..."

 _" And since we're coming, let's have a Vongola-style party."_ The person said

" V-Vongola-style party?" Kai ask

Even though he couldn't see the person, he knows that he was smirking over the phone...

 _" This sounds bad..."_ Kai thought

 _"_ _Well_ , _see_ _you_ _in_ _a_ _week_ _then."_ The person said

" A-A week? W-Wait a minute!" Kai said

The phone call was cut off as Kai's face darkened.

" Kai-san?" Chrono ask

" Nothing... It's nothing..." Kai muttered

 _" Except for the fact that I'll be dead next week..."_ Kai thought

" It's night already. I'll go make some dinner for us. Just go train to get ready for the United Sanctuary Branch." Kai said

" Yes!"

Kai went into the kitchen as he saw the stew that Aichi made. There was still some steam coming out of it as he nodded after taste testing.

 _" He's done well, despite the fact that he was already in labour."_ Kai thought

He reheated the stew as he scooped out some rice and laid everything down on the table.

" Come and eat." Kai said

" Yes!"

They started eating after that.

" But that was fast... Usually, stew takes a long time." Chrono said

" Aichi made it. He made it while we were out. But the most surprising thing is that I think he's already in labour by then. So... It's weird that he could still make it." Kai said

" But it's so delicious!" Tokoha exclaimed

" Yeah."

" Next week, we'll be having a party for Aichi and Tasuku. You guys are welcome to join us too." Kai said

" Yes! Thank you very much!"

There was a wail heard as Kai ran up the stairs to check on Aichi. A few minutes later, Kai was carrying Tasuku down while comforting him.

" I think he needs milk." Kai said

" I'll go make it." Chrono said

" Will you be okay?" Kai ask

" Yes!"

" Alright then."

Chrono went to make the milk as Kai let Tasuku drink it.

" Did Aichi-san wake up?" Shion ask

" Luckily, no. He still needs his rest." Kai said

" I see..."

After Tasuku finished drinking his milk, Kai burped him, checked his diaper and made him sleep before bringing him back to Aichi. When he entered the room, Aichi was already awake.

" Kai-kun."

" Sorry. Tasuku woke up and I brought him down so that he wouldn't disturb your sleep." Kai said

" It's fine... I'm feeling better now..." Aichi said

Kai allowed Aichi to carry Tasuku as Aichi patted Tasuku softly.

" So you told everyone already?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. But it's weird that almost all the other G Quests were put on hold until next week. Currently, Try3 only has the stamps that they have now." Kai said

" That's really weird... Well, never mind..." Aichi said

" I informed the guys at Italy too." Kai said

" So what did they say?" Aichi ask

" Sawada didn't tell your tutor... I'm going to be killed..." Kai said

" I guess I'll have to make sure that doesn't happen then..." Aichi said

" Yeah..."

And to Kai's demise, a week quickly passed as the party was arranged in their house. He sighed.

" They should be arriving anytime now. They arranged this party after all." Naoki said

" I agree." Misaki said

" Where's Brother Aichi?" Kamui ask

" Putting Tasuku to sleep." Kai replied

" You didn't make anything hard for him, did you?" Miwa ask

" Well... He keeps complaining that I sleep like log whenever Tasuku cries at night..." Kai replied

" Typical things about fathers... You need to be more alert or Aichi will be moody again." Miwa said

" I'm trying my best here too..." Kai said

" Yes, yes..."

There was a knock on the door as Kai went to get it. There was a click as they saw Kai scrambling to escape.

" I really didn't mean to! Spare me!" Kai exclaimed

" Tsuna already got what he deserved. It's your turn now." A voice said

" C-Come on, Reborn-san! I'm serious here!" Kai exclaimed

" Well, I'm serious here too." The voice identified as Reborn said

" Reborn-san!"

A slipper was thrown onto his head as he looked up the stairs.

" Be quiet! Tasuku-kun's going to wake up!" It was Aichi

" S-Sorry..."

Aichi walked down the stairs as he sighed.

" Reborn-san, please don't bring a gun into the house. I already have difficulties keeping anybody who causes chaos in check." Aichi said

" Well, it was his fault for not personally telling me." Reborn said

" But please don't do this..." Aichi said

" Alright."

" You saved me..." Kai sighed

" Come in." Aichi said

A few men sat down around the table as Aichi gave them some tea.

" Some coffee for you, Reborn-san. Is that right?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. Thanks." Reborn said

" So how's it going?" Naoki ask

" Just fine. We're adjusting quite well." Yamamoto said

" Huh? Where's Hibari?" Misaki ask

" Sleeping on the roof." Gokudera replied

" I see."

" I thought that he might want to see Tasuku-kun." Aichi said

" Well, we're talking about Hibari here. He doesn't like crowds after all." Revorn said

" You're right."

" Um..." Chrono said

" Oh. I'm sorry. Let me introduce them to you guys. This is Team Try3. Chrono Shindou-kun, Tokoha Anjou-san and Shion Kiba-kun." Aichi introduced

" Hello..."

" This is Reborn-san and over there is Tsunayoshi Sawada, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Ryohei Sasagawa, Lambo-kun, Chrome Dokuro and there's one more on the rooftop, Hibari Kyoya." Aichi introduced

" Hello!"

" By the way, what was this party you were talking about?" Aichi ask

" It's to celebrate the safety of the baby and you. Oh right. I forgot to buy a few party items. Aichi, would you like to follow me?" Reborn ask

" But... Tasuku-kun needs to drink his milk." Aichi said

" And mothers who just gave birth can't go outside or they'll get easily sick." Kai said

" It's not like he's going to be drinking the milk directly from you, right? Besides, Kai can take care of him with my Dame student." Reborn said

" And plus, with us as bodyguards, there's no problem!" Naoki said

" About the first sentence... That's false..." Aichi said

" Huh?"

" Tasuku really needs to drink directly from Aichi... Just that he wasn't so hungry when he was just born, so we used formula... Now, he's used to Aichi's." Kai said

" Then make do without it. I need him to come with me. Yamamoto can make a shield to protect Aichi from any virus." Reborn said

" Yes."

" Then, we'll be staying behind to extremely help Sawada!" Ryohei said

" We'll be staying behind here as well to help." Chrono said

" Thank you. Then, Kai-kun, you'll be alright with Tasuku-kun, right?" Aichi ask

" Yeah..."

Aichi nodded as they went out to get the needed items. Not long after they left, Tasuku's cries were heard as Kai rushed up the stairs to carry him. He came back down while comforting Tasuku.

" I forgot it's his feeding time... What should we do...?" Kai ask

" I'll go get some milk." Chrono said

" Thanks."

Chrono made the milk as Tasuku drank it a little before rejecting it and cried again.

" Oh no... He's really asking for Aichi's." Kai said

" He can really tell the difference of the two milk?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Yeah... He wants to drink the milk from Aichi. He has to get back home fast. We should do something to entertain him in the meantime." Kai said

" Alright!" Ryohei yelled

His animal came out as Kai stoned.

" No, no, no! No big animals in here! It's forbidden! I'm not going to let you destroy the place!" Kai exclaimed

" Y-Yes..."

His animal returned to him as he sighed.

" Hush, Tasuku. Mama's coming back soon." Kai assured

" Isn't there any other way to calm him down?" Tokoha ask

" Try to let him play with one of his toys, I guess..." Kai replied

Chrono went to grab a toy as he placed it on Tasuku and he started to play with it.

" This should keep him at bay for a bit." Kai said

He sat down as Tasuku continued to play with his toy. Suddenly, there was a sound of a timer as Kai stood up.

" Oh, that's for the curry. Play with Tasuku for a bit while I check on it." Kai said

" Y-Yes..."

Kai handed Tasuku over to Tsuna as he went into the kitchen. When Kai had left, Tasuku started to look for him as he cried.

" W-W-What's wrong?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" He doesn't want to separate from his parents!" Gokudera exclaimed

" K-Kai-san!" Tsuna shouted

" Coming! Just wait for a bit more!" Kai shouted

Kai rushed out from the kitchen and took Tasuku from Tsuna as he stopped crying.

" Separation anxiety, they call it... Babies who are very attached to their parents would want them instead of strangers." Gokudera said

" I-I see..."

A few minutes later, Tasuku started to cry as the front door opened.

" We're back!"

Aichi rushed into the living room as he carried Tasuku.

" It's okay. Mama's here." Aichi assured

" He's hungry." Kai said

" He rejected the formula again?" Aichi ask

" Yeah..."

Aichi sighed.

" Alright. I'll go up to feed him." Aichi said

" I'll follow you." Kai said

" No! Just entertain the guests." Aichi said

Aichi walked up the stairs and into the nursery as Kai went to prepare all the decorations with the others.

" You think he's alright up there?" Misaki ask

" Tasuku's tantrums won't just end here..." Kai replied

" I wonder what Tasuku will be like when he grows up..." Chrono said

" I can be sure that he'll be like his parents one day." Miwa said

" You might be right. Maybe kind like Aichi-san." Tokoha said

" That's one of them. There's another thing in common about Aichi and Kai. It's that they're both stubborn and gets into trouble, most likely, on purpose too." Miwa said

" Miwa. I'm still here, you know." Kai said

" Yes, yes."

The ground suddenly shook as they rushed outside to check on the situation. Reversed Kai and an army of other Reversed fighters were attacking the barrier.

" You!" Naoki exclaimed

" Hey. Missed us?" Reversed Kai ask

" Kai-kun!"

They turned behind to see Aichi running towards them with Tasuku in his arms.

" Don't come here, Aichi!" Kai shouted

" Aichi." Reversed Kai called

He knocked on the barrier again as Tasuku started crying.

" It's okay, Tasuku-kun..." Aichi assured

Reversed Kai's eyes widened as Aichi held Tasuku tighter.

" So... It seems that I'm too late... But that's okay..." Reversed Kai said

" Chrono, Tokoha, Shion! Bring Brother inside and make sure he doesn't come out!" Kamui said

" Chrome! Be his bodyguard!" Tsuna said

" Yes!"

" Yes, Boss."

" This way, Aichi-san!" Chrono said

" Be careful, Kai-kun." Aichi said

" Yeah!"

They went into the house as Kai and the others exited the barrier.

" Now then... I never got to let loose for awhile now... Let's do this!" Naoki said

" Yeah!"

They charged at the Reversed fighters as the ones inside heard the ruckus they were creating outside. Tasuku was still crying as Aichi continued to comfort him.

" It's okay. Papa and the others will be alright." Aichi assured

He patted Tasuku to sleep as there was still some more ruckus outside. Suddenly, screams were heard as Aichi gasped. He gritted his teeth as he stood up and handed Tasuku over to Chrono.

" Aichi-san?"

Aichi headed towards the cupboard without responding as he took out two box weapons and his ring.

" Take care of him. Chrome-san. They need bodyguards since they're still children. Don't worry about me." Aichi said

" Yes."

Aichi exited the house after that.

" Are you sure this is alright? I mean, he can't fight since he needs a month to recover, right?" Chrono ask

" This is Aichi-san we're talking about here. Don't worry. He'll be just fine." Chrome replied

Outside the house, Aichi stepped out of the barrier as Kai and the others turned to him.

" No, Aichi..." Kai exclaimed

" Rest for now. I'll handle them." Aichi said

He opened his two box weapons as the fleur and Sky Phoenix came out.

" That's not going to work anymore, Aichi. We're way different from three years ago." Reversed Kai said

" Whether it'll work or not, you'll see it in this fight." Aichi said

" Interesting. Then show us." Reversed Kai said

Aichi inserted the crystal as the fleur glowed and blew wind and light around Aichi.

" Flare. Cambio Forma: Codice Cielo Fenice." Aichi said

" C-Cambio Forma?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Code..." Kai exclaimed

" Sky Phoenix?!" Gokudera exclaimed

Flare went into Aichi as wings of flames sprouted out with a flame armor around him.

" Aichi!"

" I'll finish this in one blow." Aichi said

Reversed Kai charged at him as Aichi dodged his attack while the wind blew around them. Reversed Kai was suddenly burned as he stepped back.

" How...?!" He gasped, " Wind... I see... The wind is igniting the flame even more..." He said

" Correct. Let's finish this. Twister." Aichi declared

A twister of wind surrounded his sword as he swung it at the Reversed fighters.

" Sky Twister!"

Flames surrounded the twister as the Reversed fighters were blown away and Aichi turned back to normal. The others ran towards him.

" Aichi!"

" Are you okay?!" Aichi ask

" I should be asking you that question! Are you hurt anywhere or do you feel unwell?!" Kai ask

" No, I'm just fine." Aichi replied

" Why were you so reckless?!" Kai ask

" Sorry... I just couldn't take it whenever I think about everyone getting hurt..." Aichi replied

" Anyway, let's head inside." Kai said

Aichi nodded as they entered the house. Aichi thanked Chrono while getting the sleeping Tasuku up to the nursery.

" Those guys just now..." Chrono said

" They were the ones who attacked us the other day." Kai replied

" No way..."

" Kai. They're making their move fast. We can't protect Chrono and the others at the same time every time." Kamui said

" I know. But I don't think you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting, right?" Kai ask

" We need to train them as fast as we can. Or they'll be in danger." Kamui said

" I agree." Misaki said

Aichi came down at that time.

" I can't train them." Aichi said

" Understandable. We'll help out." Miwa said

" Thanks."

" How's Tasuku?" Kai ask

" He's sleeping soundly. Oh, he needs to shower after he wakes up." Aichi said

" Can I try? I haven't got to shower him yet." Kai said

" Sure."

" What's this bad feeling I'm feeling...?" Tsuna muttered

His Guardians heard him.

" Huh?"

Soon after, Tasuku woke up as Aichi got him ready for a shower.

" Kai-kun? Are you done filling the tub?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

" I'm bringing Tasuku in." Aichi said

Aichi carried Tasuku into th bathroom.

" Are you showering with him?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. Don't worry. I'll make sure to shower him clean." Kai assured

" I'm not really that much assured..." Aichi said

He handed Tasuku over to Kai as he headed back to the living room.

" You sure he's gonna be fine alone?" Naoki ask

" To tell you the truth, I'm not assured at all..." Aichi replied

" I see..."

And as he predicted, Tasuku started crying a few minutes later as Aichi rushed to check on them.

" Hey! What are you doing?!" Aichi shouted

" Huh? Showering him..." Kai replied

" You're not supposed to pour water on his head! He'll get scared!" Aichi exclaimed

" Huh?"

" Just wipe his head slowly with your hand! Were you not listening to the doctor's instructions?!" Aichi ask

" Uh..."

" I knew it..." Tsuna sighed

A few minutes later, Aichi came out with Tasuku in his arms as he changed his clothes and diapers before handing him over to Chrono.

" Sorry but help me take care of him for a bit." Aichi said

" Sure..."

Aichi went back into the bathroom as they heard Kai's screams a few moments later. They sweat dropped...

" I think Kai needs some training... On baby care..." Miwa said

" Yeah..."

Kai came back with a few bruises as Aichi thanked Chrono and carried Tasuku.

" Sorry, Tasuku-kun. I guess it was uncomfortable having Papa shower you." Aichi said while glaring at Kai

" I didn't know..." Kai said

" You should know by now!" Aichi said

" Sorry..."

" Here. A present." Reborn said

" Thank you, Reborn-san." Aichi said

He opened the wrapper as he saw a pacifier inside the plastic box.

" My! What a cute pacifier!" Aichi exclaimed

" I wanted to put the crest of the Vongola Family on it but Tsuna didn't want to and put a lion on it instead." Reborn said

" You'll get the baby killed if you do that!" Tsuna said

" That's what he said." Reborn said

" I think the lion picture is better..." Aichi said

" Here's our presents!" Yamamoto said

" Kyoko-chan and Haru asked us to give theirs to you." Tsuna said

They handed Aichi and Kai their presents as they thanked them. They opened the presents one by one.

" What's this?" Aichi ask as he inspected the small box

" That's an... Interesting design..." Kai said

" It's to store that pacifier! Of course, designed by me!" Gokudera said

" I-I see... It's a thoughtful present." Aichi said

" This is... A pacifier without the tip?" Kai ask

" Oh, that's the thing that you use to put cut fruits on it and they said that children six months and above with suck and slowly chew on them like a pacifier!" Yamamoto said

" That's amazing!" Aichi said

" This is useful." Kai said

" Huh? A pink grenade?" Chrono ask

" Uh..."

" Lambo wrapped that?!" Tsuna exclaimed

Chrono pulled out the trigger as they panicked. Tsuna grabbed the grenade and threw it out as party poppers and streamers burst out of it.

" Amazing!" Aichi exclaimed

" Not bad." Kai said

" And next... This is clothes?" Aichi ask

" Kyoko-chan made that sweater for him. If it's too big, then you can save it for when he grows big enough." Tsuna said

" Thank her for me." Aichi said

" Yes!"

" A plush bear?" Kai ask

" Haru made that." Gokudera said

" I see. Make her happy." Kai said

Gokudera blushed.

" You let the cat out of the bag that easily." Reborn said

" B-Boxing gloves...?" Tokoha ask

" I hope that he can become an extreme boxer one day!" Ryohei yelled

Aichi had luckily covered Tasuku's ears.

" T-Thank you..." Aichi said

" An owl plush doll..." Kai said

" I-It's from me... Mukuro-sama just said that the character six on one of the eyes is from him..." Chrome said

" Thank you, Chrome-san." Aichi said

A present was thrown into the living room as Kai caught it. They turned to see Hibari as he jumped back up to the roof.

" Very Hibari-like. So what did he give you guys?" Reborn ask

Kai opened the present as he took out a small bag with Hibird and Roll on the front. He opened it as it became a baby carrier.

" A baby carrier!" Aichi exclaimed

" That's useful when your baby is bigger. Although, it'll be your shoulders hurting this time. He did his research." Reborn said

" No wonder there's shoulder cushions here." Kai said

" Yeah."

" That's useful!" Aichi said

" And the last present which is from Reborn-san, right?" Kai ask

" Yeah."

Kai opened it as he took out three bracelets.

" They're bracelets that grows to fit the wrist of the owners. So, I got three for your family." Reborn said

" They're cute!" Aichi said

Kai helped Aichi to wear his as he wore his own one. He then placed the last one on Tasuku as it grew smaller to fit Tasuku's small wrist.

" That's amazing!" Naoki exclaimed

" Then, it's our turn, right?" Miwa ask

" Here." Misaki said

" What a cute beanbag!" Aichi exclaimed

" This way, when you put it over him, he won't get scared and surprised easily. That's what I read anyway. They said that a little heavy beanbag will calm babies down." Misaki said

" I see."

" Alright! My turn! It can be used when he's older though. Here! It's a chewable toy for him when he's teething." Naoki said

" Thank you, Naoki-kun!"

" This is a picture book for Tasuku-san. You can read it to him when he grows older." Shingo said

" It's useful, that's for sure." Kai said

" I have a blanket for Tasuku-kun! Look! There's Blaster Dark at the front!" Ren said

" That's cute!" Aichi exclaimed

" Why Blaster Dark...?" Kai muttered

" Kamui and I bought toys for him that can be used for when he practices standing. Kamui's one is a standing walker while mine is a walker that he can sit in!" Miwa said

" Thank you, Miwa-kun, Kamui-kun!"

" That's a lot of presents." Reborn said

" Thank you very much, everyone!" Aichi thanked

" Sorry, Aichi-san... We didn't get anything for Tasuku..." Chrono said

" It's fine. Besides, Tasuku has the best caretakers and I think that you guys have done a lot more for him than anyone else did." Aichi said

" Thank you very much!" The three thanked

" Then, let's get this party started." Reborn said

" Yeah!"

They started to celebrate for Aichi, Kai and Tasuku as the night deepened.

* * *

Meanwhile, Reversed Kai kneeled in front of Void.

" How is it?" Void ask

" The baby has been born." Reversed Kai replied

" I see. It's fine. As long as we have an heir to the throne, I don't mind anything else. But if you want more, then do it. That's if you can, that is." Void said

" My resolve is already firm from the beginning. I won't give up so easily. If Aichi gets stronger, then I'll get even stronger." Reversed Kai said

" Good. Then go for your training." Void said

" Yes."

* * *

It was close to midnight now as Kai patted Aichi's head as he looked over to Tasuku, who was sleeping soundly beside him. He smiled at both mother and son's sleeping forms.

" Good night." Kai whispered

He kissed Aichi's cheek before heading down to the others. Miwa placed a beer can in front of him.

" How is he?" Miwa ask

" He just fell asleep with Tasuku." Kai said, taking a sip from his can

" Don't get too drunk. You still need to take care of Aichi and your kid." Miwa said

" I know."

Misaki came down the stairs.

" Tokoha-chan and the boys are sleeping now." Misaki said

" Thank you, Tokura." Kai said

" No problem."

Misaki sat down with them.

" Too bad Leon-kun couldn't come today." Ren said

" He said that he'll come over tomorrow." Kai said

" I see."

" You guys are serious about this? Training the children?" Kai ask

" You saw what happened today, right? We can't protect them every day. We're busy with our own work." Kamui replied

" I know. By the way, why are all the G Quests delayed until now?" Kai ask

" It was an order from the Association. But I know what you're saying... It's all too coincidental. They stopped when Aichi-kun was pregnant and continued when he gave birth. It's like there's someone monitoring our every moves." Ren said

" You don't think Ryuzu is related to all this, right? I mean, no one knows our powers and definitely none of our previous batch students are in Ryuzu's group." Shingo ask

" I know. Anyway, we can't endanger Brother and Tasuku. Whatever Ryuzu is planning, we have to protect them!" Kamui said

" I agree." Misaki said

" Same goes to Try3. Like Ibuki said, they are also our triggers. The Quatre Knights will protect Aichi and Tasuku while we train Try3. I'll discuss this matter with Ibuki. He and Leon will be coming tomorrow after all." Kai said

" No. You stay with your family. They need you more than ever now. Let us train Try3." Miwa said

" Of course, we'll be joining in too and train them." Reborn said

" Okay then."

" Now that that's all planned out, let's do our best!" Naoki said

" Yeah!"

And the night deepened...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Chapter 5! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Aichi stretched his arms after he woke up as he looked around to find a note beside the table lamp. He took the note and read it.

 _" I see... Kai-kun and the others have a meeting regarding Plan G, huh... And they have to do training for Chrono-kun and the others..."_ Aichi thought

Aichi looked over to the still sleeping Tasuku as he kissed his forehead lightly.

" Looks like you and I will be alone together today, Tasuku-kun." Aichi said

Tasuku cooed in his sleep as Aichi smiled. He quickly went to make breakfast as he ate his breakfast. He heard Tasuku's cries as he rushed up the stairs after cleaning the plates.

" Good morning, Tasuku-kun. Did you sleep well?" Aichi ask

Tasuku cooed happily at the sight of his mother as Aichi giggled. Aichi carried Tasuku down to the living room. He sat down on the sofa as he laid Tasuku down on his knees while playing with him using his fingers while Tasuku played with them with his tiny hands.

" Listen, Tasuku-kun. You can't always be drinking from Mama for your milk. You have to learn to drink formula milk too, okay? I guess you wouldn't be able to understand anyway. Well, let's just slowly train you then." Aichi said

Tasuku cooed happily again as Aichi smiled before glancing out of the glass window to see Reversed Kai smiling at him. Aichi flinched.

" Reversed Kai..." Aichi exclaimed

A dark beam came out of his finger as Aichi's eyes slowly started to lose their light.

 _" How...? How is he controlling me when the barrier is active...?"_ Aichi thought

His eyes fully turned blank as he carried Tasuku up and slowly started to walk outside. He arrived at the barrier and Reversed Kai was waiting for him outside the gate.

" That's right. Come here." Reversed Kai said

Aichi had already stepped out a little from the barrier when Tasuku started wailing. Aichi snapped out of the control as he tried to move back into the barrier. But Reversed Kai grabbed his hand as he pulled him into a tight hold.

" Let me go!" Aichi exclaimed

" Don't worry. We can still be a family. I can still be this child's father." Reversed Kai said

" We don't belong to you! Let me go!" Aichi exclaimed

" There's no use struggling. Now, let's go." Reversed Kai said

" Aichi!"

Aichi turned his head to see Kai running towards them as an orange sphere appeared around Tasuku as he floated towards Kai. Kai caught Tasuku as he saw Reversed Kai flying away with Aichi.

" Aichi!"

" Take care of Tasuku-kun!" Aichi shouted

" AICHI!"

Tasuku was still wailing as Kai did his best to comfort him. Kai carried him into the house as Tasuku was still crying.

" Hush, Tasuku. I'll definitely get Mama back. I promise. So don't cry anymore." Kai assured

Tasuku continued to cry as Kai made his milk. He gave Tasuku his milk bottle as he saw Tasuku drinking a few sips before stopping.

" Tasuku. You have to drink the formula or you'll starve." Kai said

He then saw Tasuku drinking the milk again as he heaved a sigh of relief before smiling.

" If only I didn't leave you and Mama alone, Mama wouldn't have been kidnapped again..." Kai said

He looked down at Tasuku again to see him asleep after finishing his milk as he smiled before putting the bottle away and bringing Tasuku up to the nursery.

" Kai!"

Kai quickly ran down to the living room as he saw Gaillard and the others.

" I'm sorry..." Kai said

" No, it's our fault too. We didn't make it in time..." Gaillard said

" We have to get Aichi back." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Suddenly, they heard Tasuku's cries as they rushed up the stairs and Kai went over to Tasuku. He carried him up and patted him.

" What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare? It's okay, I'm here." Kai assured

He suddenly felt heat as he touched Tasuku's cheek lightly. His eyes widened.

" Tasuku?!" Kai exclaimed

" What's wrong?!" Ratie ask

" Bring the thermometer!" Kai said

" Y-Yes!"

Kai measured Tasuku's temperature as he checked the thermometer.

" 38.0 degrees..." Kai exclaimed

" That's not a good temperature for a newborn." Gaillard said

" Are you alright, Tasuku?" Kai ask

Tasuku cooed weakly as Kai panicked.

" Get me some ice water!" Kai said

" Yes!"

Sera brought the ice water as Kai placed the cloth on Tasuku's forehead.

" I just called the doctor. He'll be here soon." Gaillard said

" Tasuku..." Kai muttered

* * *

Meanwhile, Reversed Kai had also taken Aichi's temperature after realizing something was wrong.

" 38.0 degrees..." Reversed Kai said

" That's not good." Reversed Kamui said

" Get me ice water and some medicine. Oh and get me his dinner." Reversed Kai said

" Okay."

Reversed Kamui and Miwa left the room as Reversed Kai continued to take care of Aichi.

" Tasuku-kun..." Aichi muttered

" Tasuku? That baby's name? ... Reversed Koutei." Kai called

Reversed Koutei entered the room.

" What is it?" Reversed Koutei ask

" Check his house and see how the baby's doing. Report to me immediately after you got the information." Reversed Kai said

" Okay."

Reversed Koutei left the room as Reversed Kai continued to tend to Aichi.

* * *

At their home, Tasuku started wailing again as Kai started to comfort him.

" Hush, Tasuku. It's okay." Kai assured

Suddenly, there was a glow on Tasuku's forehead as a similar one appeared on Kai's forehead. At Void's base, Aichi's forehead also glowed with the same mark. Kai clenched his head.

" My head..." Kai muttered

He felt faint as he slid down to the floor before fainting. Downstairs, Kamui and the others have just arrived as they still hear Tasuku's cries.

" Let's go up and check." Chrono said

" Yeah!"

They ran up the stairs as they knocked on the door. Chrono opened the door as he saw Kai sitting on the floor with his head resting on the bed and Tasuku in his arms.

" Kai-san!"

Chrono rushed to him as he carried Tasuku while Miwa checked on Kai.

" He's burning up!" Chrono exclaimed

" Kai! Kai, wake up!" Miwa exclaimed

" What happened?!" Kamui exclaimed

Chrono parted Tasuku's hair from his forehead.

" There's a weird mark on Tasuku's forehead!" Chrono said

" Huh?!"

" Kai too!" Miwa exclaimed

" What's going on?!" Kamui exclaimed

There was suddenly a bright light as they saw Aichi floating down. He was laid onto the ground as the others ran towards him.

" Aichi!"

" The same mark is here too..." Misaki exclaimed

" Why...?" Tokoha exclaimed

The marks slowly disappeared as Tasuku also stopped crying. Aichi opened his eyes as he sat up with a bit of difficulties.

" Everyone..." Aichi muttered

" What a relief!" Naoki exclaimed

" Tasuku-kun!"

" Here." Chrono said

Aichi took Tasuku from Chrono gently as he sighed in relief.

" I'm glad... What happened to Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

" We should ask the same thing to you. Tasuku-san suddenly had a fever and this weird mark appeared on your foreheads and Toshiki Kai fainted." Gaillard replied

" I see... Is he okay?" Aichi ask

" Just fine. I think he's just taking a quick nap now." Miwa replied

" That's good..." Aichi sighed

Tasuku made a noise as Aichi looked down at him.

" He must be hungry. Sorry, I'll feed him first and then we'll talk about what happened." Aichi said

" Okay."

The others exited the room as Aichi placed Tasuku on the bed before getting Kai on the bed as well. He locked the door as he walked over to the bed, carried Tasuku and laid Kai's head on his lap.

" Now then, let's give you some milk." Aichi said

Tasuku cooed as Aichi giggled and got ready to feed Tasuku. After feeding Tasuku, Aichi buttoned up his clothes again before burping Tasuku. That was when Kai moved a little and Aichi flinched. He gritted his teeth while his face turned scarlet red. At that time, Kai woke up as he noticed that his mouth was in between Aichi's legs as he slowly looked up at Aichi.

" Why you...!" Aichi growled, covering Tasuku's ears

And there was a loud scream and slap... Chrono and the others wanted to check it out but Miwa stopped them.

" Trust me. You don't want to know." Miwa said

" Huh?"

Aichi came down the steps with Tasuku in his arms and Kai followed after with a red hand mark on his cheek.

" You see." Miwa said

" Y-Yeah..."

" So, where's Reborn-san and the others?" Aichi ask

" They're trying to figure out Ryuzu's location after our meeting. They'll be coming over in a bit." Kamui replied

" I see. Hey, can I return to what I do for Plan G?" Aichi ask

" Why are you suddenly asking that?" Naoki ask

" That's right, Brother. If you do that, then what about Tasuku?" Kamui ask

" Don't forget, he's attached to you." Miwa added

" I know, but..." Aichi said

" That's where this bad habit of yours come in. You're thinking more about others than yourself again. Stop that already. If something happens to you, what'll happen to us? Have you ever thought of what'll happen if Tasuku were to lose his mother at such a young age?" Kai ask

" I..."

" For now, until your full power comes back, don't do anything risky. Don't worry. We'll find Ryuzu and make sure he doesn't get away with the Time Beasts and his crimes." Ibuki said

" Okay then."

" We'll be training Try3 as well as finding Ryuzu. Brother and Tasuku can just cheer us on here." Kamui said

" Okay."

Kai observed Aichi's expression before sighing.

" Want to watch their training?" Kai ask

" Huh? Oh, no! It's okay!" Aichi said

" We have an underground training basement. We can train there. Plus, Aichi can watch and take care of Tasuku since the basement is just below the house. There's a soundproof glass room as well for him to be inside and Tasuku won't be bothered by the noise." Kai said

" That's a good idea. That way, we can also get some advice for training." Kamui said

" Yeah."

" What do you say, Aichi?" Miwa ask

" Uh... Um... A-Alright then." Aichi replied

He suddenly stood up as he headed to the same drawer and took out another box. He handed it to Ibuki.

" Here. It just came in today. I had it made as quickly as possible." Aichi said

Ibuki opened the box as he saw a plain ring with a purple crystal and a crest of the Link Joker clan inside it.

" This is..." Ibuki exclaimed

" Now you can train with them." Aichi said

" Thank you."

" Now, let's head downstairs." Kai said

" Yeah."

Kai led them to a shelf as he pushed a book and a passage opened up. It was a spacious and big training field with a small glass room in the center of the walls surrounding them.

" These are soundproof as well so no one from the outside can hear us." Kai said

" Amazing!" Chrono exclaimed

" Aichi, I'll lead you to the room." Kai said

" Yeah."

Kai led Aichi to the room as Aichi spotted a crib at the side.

" Yeah, it was intended for you to use. And this room is air conditioned so that Tasuku won't get too stuffy." Kai said

" Thank you, Kai-kun." Aichi said, kissing Kai on his lips

" I'll be going now. You'll be able to adjust the volume of how much you want to hear the training through that monitor at the side and there's a mic on that table if you want to give any advice." Kai motioned to the monitor that was near the glass that showed the outside and the mic that was on the table

" Yeah. Be careful." Aichi said

Kai nodded as he closed the door behind him. Aichi looked around the room, there was a bed, Tasuku's crib, a table, a chair and there were even more baby supplies for Tasuku.

" It's Kai-kun like." Aichi muttered

He put Tasuku to sleep before gently placing him into the crib. He then increased the volume of the training as he listened to what they were training on.

" Well, let's continue on the training. Focus and try to get your flame out." Kamui said

" Oh. That's easy." Ibuki said

He easily lit his flame and it was the Cloud flames.

" How did you do that?!" Chrono ask

" I watched how Kai and the others trained. I get it a little. They always say something about resolve to flames." Ibuki replied

" Resolve to flames?" Shion ask

" What do you want to protect the most? What is the most precious to you? Those are the questions." Ibuki replied

" The most precious things to you..." Tokoha repeated

" Want to protect the most..." Shion repeated

" Precious... Protect..." Chrono muttered

At the moment they thought about them, their rings lit up. Shion's flame was Rain, Tokoha's flame was Lightning and Chrono's flame was Cloud.

" Oh, they really came out!" Tokoha exclaimed

" It really worked!" Shion said

" Mine is the same as Ibuki's..." Chrono said

" Well done." Misaki said

" Lightning, Rain and Cloud, huh..." Miwa said

 _" Lightning and Rain are fine since it's Nee-chan and Kamui, but... I don't think Kai'll be willing to take on the challenge of training two people... Hibari will bite them to death and we can't depend on that ex-Cloud Arcobaleno, Skull..."_ Miwa thought

" If I may..." Aichi said

" Aichi?"

" Yes... I'm using the mic... Uh, can I train the two new Cloud flame users with Kai-kun? Besides, knowing Hibari-san, he'll bite them to death and Skull-san can't be depended on much. B-But I'll be observing from here instead of going down to really train them..." Aichi said

" You read my mind..." Miwa muttered

" Alright, we'll be separated like this. Brother and Kai will train Chrono and Ibuki. Me, Miwa-senpai and Komoi-senpai will train Shion and Misaki-san, Ishida-senpai and Ratie, you'll be replacing Ren for now. You three will be training Tokoha. Knowing Ren, he'll make a mess of things." Kamui said

" We're lucky he's the Branch Chief for United Sanctuary and it keeps him busy..." Miwa said

" Yeah..."

" Well, the rest can just have their own free time. For example, helping Brother to care for Tasuku if he's busy with their training." Kamui said

" Okay."

" Kai-kun, could you connect this mic to a smaller speaker? That way, when I talk, I won't interrupt the others' training." Aichi said

" Sure."

A smaller speaker appeared the moment Kai said it.

" Try it now." Kai said

" Mic testing." Aichi said

" Good. It's in the speaker. Now, let's go to that space over there." Kai said

" Right."

" We'll go there." Kamui said

" Yes!"

" Now, let's stay here and I'll brief you about what the Lightning flame stands for." Misaki said

" Y-Yes!"

Kai and the others were below the glass room where Aichi and Tasuku are in.

" Just go up there and stand guard for Aichi. I'm a bit worried about him." Kai said

" Okay."

Gaillard, Neve and Sera made their way up to protect Aichi and Tasuku. Once Kai confirmed that they were up there, he started the training.

" Well, first... Pick a weapon of your choice while I explain about what the Cloud flame does." Kai said

He pushed a button as a bag of weapons rose from a platform and both started to pick out their weapon.

" The factor of Cloud flames are called Propagation." Kai said

" Propagation?"

" That's right. Notice how clouds separate to form more of themselves? Exactly that. It's like creating clones using the Cloud flames." Kai explained

" Maybe you should show them an example." Aichi said

Kai nodded as he picked up a chain. He then infused it with his flames and there were now two chains, then three and so on, so forth.

" There's so many!" Chrono exclaimed

" So for now, use these." Kai said, taking out two feathers

" Feathers?" Ibuki ask, taking one

" Not just any feather. These feathers are sensitive to flames. Once you get the wrong amount, you might end up with something else but with the right amount, it'll be pretty simple." Kai said

" I see..."

" Now then, are you guys done picking your weapons?" Kai ask

" Not really... Huh? What's this? Needles?" Chrono ask

" Needles as weapons? That's kind of cliche." Ibuki said

" But remember your factor and flame. Well, mine's a sword but my factor affects the attacks I use with it." Kai said

" I see."

Ibuki picked up a curved short sword.

" Good choice. What about Chrono?" Kai ask

" Well, when you explained to us that... I'll take the needles." Chrono said

" Here. This is a holder for them." Kai said

He gave Chrono a sword that had small holes in it.

" It's a real sword and when challenging enemies, they'll think that it's just a sword but inside, it's your real weapon." Kai said

" I see."

" After your training, I can suggest something to you about the needles. So, come up once you've completed this training, Chrono-kun." Aichi said

" I got it."

" Now, let's start with the training with the feathers." Kai said

" Okay."

Meanwhile at Misaki's side, she was teaching Tokoha about the Lightning flames.

" Lightning flames have the Hardening factor." Misaki said

" Hardening?"

" That's right. Here's an example." Misaki said

A huge rock elevated from a platform as Misaki picked up and small rock and infused it with Lightning flames. She then threw it at the huge rock as it shattered while the smaller one remained intact.

" Woah..."

" Once you coat an object with Lightning flames, it's so hard that it might be able to break metal." Misaki said

" Scary..."

" First, let's have you do what I did just now. But not too much strength in your throw or you might damage the walls and I'm sure Kai won't be very happy about it." Misaki said

" Right."

At Kamui's side, he was also explaining to Shion about the Rain flames.

" Rain flames have a factor called Tranquility." Kamui said

" Tranquility?"

" That's right. This is what happens usually." Kamui said

He threw up a metal ball before getting his box weapon out. He sent out a wave of Rain flames on the ball as it slowed down.

" Wow!"

" This ball weighs about 5kg. With Rain flames, you can slow any weight down and you can even slow down living beings. You have that short katana swords, right? Then use it for now." Kamui said

" Yes!"

Aichi and the others were observing their training in the glass room.

" This is a great atmosphere." Aichi said

" Yeah."

" We should see how they'll fare once Plan G has begun its motion." Sera said

" Yeah. After they master their training for flames, all that's left is the purpose of these crests and they'll master the rings. And that's where my powers will play an important part." Aichi said, his ring shining and revealing the same crest as Shion's

" Just don't over exert yourself, Aichi-dono." Neve said

" Yeah, I won't."

He looked over to his other friends as the crests of their own clans revealed themselves.

" This'll be an interesting development." Aichi said

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Chapter 6! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

One month has passed since their training and the Dark Zone G Quest was also coming up. But with their exhausted state from daily rigorous training, will Try3 be able to focus?

" Hey, Try3! Wake up!" Kamui shouted

The said team members were snapped out of their daze as Ibuki sighed inwardly.

" What is it, Kamui-san...?" Chrono ask

Kamui sighed and looked at the three exhausted members of Try3.

" Look, you three. You guys agreed to training and we did, but we can't continue if you guys keep dozing off in the middle of training." Kamui said

" Sorry..."

" We should let them relax for now. They've been such a great help for Tasuku-kun and I. I think that's the reason they're so exhausted though." Aichi said

" Besides, at least they've completed the first step of the training. We should be relieved." Kai said

" I guess you're right."

" Now then, I'll need Chrono-kun to come with me. Kamui-kun and the others can brief the other three on what is next. I'll be telling Chrono-kun the same thing too." Aichi said

" Okay."

Aichi led Chrono into the glass room and Kai followed behind them. Aichi allowed Chrono to sit opposite him as Kai sat beside Aichi. Aichi then got a case out as he took out a few bottles from them.

" What's that?" Chrono ask

" Your next training." Aichi replied

" Because of your weapon difference, Ibuki will be trained by me while Aichi will be training you." Kai said

" Oh..."

" These are medicines and potions that I got a friend, who is an expert scientist, to help me to make." Aichi said

" Medicine?"

Aichi nodded.

" Paralyze, mild poison and sleeping. These are the medicine that has affects humans and maybe box animals. Fire, Water, Nature, Thunder and many other elements are the potions that when applied, they summon a real fire or other elements." Aichi said

" Heh..."

" And finally, medicines that heals. There are many things that might affect us, so these are specially for your needle to store. If your comrades are injured or affected by anything that harms them in the battlefield, these medicines in your needles can get rid of them." Aichi said

" Awesome..."

" Now the first step of this training is to be able to tell the difference between all these different medicines and potions and then we'll move onto the next step." Aichi said

" Yes!"

" Then I'll be going to brief Ibuki." Kai said

" Sure."

After Kai left, Aichi laid out a few name cards with the names of the different medicines and potions.

" I'll give you five minutes to memorise these. Then I'll reduce the time limit slowly." Aichi said

" Why?"

" You can't expect to be able to use a full five minutes to identify these in a real battlefield, right?" Aichi ask

" You're right... Alright! I'll do my best!" Chrono said

Aichi nodded. He then heard Tasuku waking up as he went to pick him up.

" Good morning, Tasuku-kun." Aichi greeted

Tasuku cooed as Aichi giggled.

" You've been trying to turn on your stomach nowadays and you seem to be curious about everything around you." Aichi said

" I guess that means he's growing well." Chrono said

" Yeah."

Suddenly, the door slammed opened and a very familiar yell rung.

" EXTREME!"

And that scared Tasuku as he started to wail. Aichi started to comfort him while sending a glare towards the culprit.

" S-Sorry..." It was Ryohei

" It's okay, Tasuku-kun. Don't cry anymore. Mama is here." Aichi comforted

" I told you not to barge in like that so loudly, you Lawn Head!" Gokudera yelled

" What was that, Octopus Head?!" Ryohei yelled

A tick mark appeared as Tasuku's ears were covered.

" Shut up! We're conducting a training right now! And if you guys have the time to stay here and yell _and_ scare my son, then get down there and help the others out or I'll make sure you guys stay there forever and continue arguing!" Aichi scolded

" Y-Yes..."

And the two started to blame each other while exiting the room and Ren entered while scratching his head.

" Well, you really did give them a good scolding..." Ren said

" That's what they get for scaring Tasuku-kun." Aichi said

" Yes, yes. He seems to be doing well. That's good." Ren said

" Yeah. He's been doing many new things. He really grows up so fast. But he's still my cute little baby." Aichi said

" That's right. Oh, Chrono-kun! Doing training?" Ren ask

" Yes. I'm trying to remember these medicines and potions so that I can use them on the real battlefield." Chrono replied

" That's quite hard on you. Well, I'll be staying here to observe you guys. Besides, there needs to be at least someone to take care of Aichi-kun and Tasuku-kun, right?" Ren ask

" Yeah."

" Thank you very much, Ren-san." Aichi said

" Well, since you're training him... Let me hold Tasuku-kun. I'll just play and distract him while you train Chrono-kun. I'll inform you if he needs any feeding or diaper change." Ren said

" Oh, sure. Thank you, Ren-san." Aichi said

He handed Tasuku over to Ren as he played with Tasuku while Aichi tested Chrono.

" Uh... Mild poison." Aichi said

" Uh... This is a bit hard... This?" Chrono ask, picking out a purplish and greenish bottle

" No. That's the medicine that heals poison. Try again." Aichi said

" Okay."

Chrono then picked out a dark purplish bottle and Aichi nodded.

" Good. That's the correct one. Now, redo everything and memorise them in a minute. I'll let Ren-san take over for now since its Tasuku-kun's feeding time." Aichi said

" Yes."

Aichi took Tasuku from Ren as he went to continue training Chrono. Aichi then wore a loose cardigan and he unbuttoned his shirt as he let Tasuku in it, making sure there was also breathing space. Tasuku started to drink the milk as Aichi looked over to the training.

" Now try this... Paralyse." Ren said

" This." Chrono picked up a yellow bottle

" Good."

" Now that I think about it, you guys are attending the Dark Zone G Quest this weekend, right?" Aichi ask

" Yes."

" Okay. Once this step of the training is done, I'll teach you how to apply these needles into combat before the G Quest." Aichi said

" Okay."

Aichi took Tasuku out of the cardigan once he was done as he burped him before laying him inside the cot and giving him the lion pacifier. He buttoned up his shirt and removed the cardigan as he noticed that Tasuku had fallen asleep. He smiled.

" Cute."

During the next few days, they trained hard and made sure they were ready for the G Quest since they were enemies to the whole G Quest. One before the G Quest though, Aichi received a call while he alone at home again with Tasuku.

" Hello, this is Aichi."

 _" Aichi Sendou, right? This is the Dark Zone Branch Chief, Satoru Enishi."_

" Enishi-san? Is there something you need?"

 _" Yeah. I would like to invite you to the Dark Zone G Quest tomorrow. You can feel free to bring your child along as well."_

" Huh? Well, I..."

He couldn't continue as Tasuku suddenly started crying.

 _" Don't tell me... He's feeling something off about this too? It can't be... He's just a baby..."_ Aichi thought

" Uh... I'll need to think about this... I'll tell you later, okay?"

 _" ... Okay then. But I do hope that you'll be there."_

" Yeah, sure... Thank you for inviting me. Bye."

Aichi hung the call up as he started to comfort Tasuku. A few moments later, Kai came back as he closed the door gently and went over to Aichi.

" Why is he crying so hard?" Kai ask

" Satoru Enishi-san from the Dark Zone Branch called me and invited me to join the G Quest tomorrow, but this is the problem... He said that I could bring Tasuku-kun along as well... After he said that, Tasuku-kun started crying and he won't stop..." Aichi explained

" We never broke the news to anyone other than our friends and Vongola. Don't tell me... Tasuku can actually tell?" Kai ask

" That's what I'm worried about... If that's so, then that means that the invitation is an obvious trap. Think about it. When we were separated from each other because of Reversed Kai, Tasuku-kun somehow called me back... I could hear it while I was a captive... His cries..." Aichi said

" I'm guessing this is one of his special abilities... In any case, do not accept his invitation. I don't want the both of you to be in danger." Kai said

Aichi nodded as he patted Tasuku to sleep before thinking about the phone conversation.

 _" I need to take care of Tasuku-kun and myself... So, I won't go."_ Aichi thought

The next day, Aichi was playing with Tasuku when the doorbell rang. He went over to open the door as he saw a red haired boy there.

" Hello. And who might you be?" Aichi ask

" Satoru Enishi."

" Huh? Didn't I mention that I wouldn't be attending?" Aichi ask

" I'm really sorry but there was a sudden change. Because Team Try3 is taking part, we'd like you to watch the G Quest as well. Sorry for the inconvenience. Once you're ready, we can head out." Satoru said

" Y-Yes... Of course..."

Aichi quickly went up to the nursery and packed Tasuku's baby items into a bag as he quickly took out his phone and called Kai. After a few rings, Kai picked up his phone.

 _" Aichi? Is something wrong?"_

" Please, Kai-kun... Help... Help me and Tasuku-kun..."

 _" Did something happen?!"_

" Sendou-san, is something the matter? Do you need help?" He heard Satoru calling him

" Dark Zone... Help..."

 _" Ai-"_

Aich hung up the call as he turned off his phone and headed down to see Satoru.

" Then let's go." Satoru said

Aichi nodded as he entered a car with Satoru and it drove off with both Aichi and Tasuku.

 _" Kai-kun... Please hurry..."_ Aichi thought

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai was panicking after Aichi had called him.

" Aichi?! Aichi!"

" What's wrong, Kai?!" Kamui ask

" Aichi and Tasuku are in trouble... I need to save them!" Kai said

" Where are they?" Ibuki ask

Kai then remembered what Aichi had said.

" Dark Zone... G Quest..."

" Huh?"

" Aichi was invited to the Dark Zone G Quest yesterday but I was sure he rejected the offer... I was there when he called the Branch Chief and said that he wouldn't attend the G Quest..." Kai said

" Then..."

" The Dark Zone Branch Chief, Satoru Enishi... He's working with Void!" Kai said

" But..."

" Yeah. He's not in our record of Reversed fighters but if that's so then..." Kai said

" Ryuzu Myoujin!" Ibuki exclaimed

" So they _are_ collaborating!" Kamui said

" We need to get to Dark Zone Branch right now!" Misaki said

" It's too dangerous. Kai, Katsuragi and I will go. We'll contact you guys when we need help." Ibuki said

" In the meantime, inform Chrono and the others. They need to have their guards up." Kamui said

" Okay!"

The three ran towards a prepared car as Ibuki drove them towards the Dark Zone Branch. Kai rolled down the window as he peered his head out a little.

" Persephone!"

Persephone came flying at his call.

" Hurry and check on Aichi at the Dark Zone Branch! Come back to me if anything happens!" Kai said

" Hoot!"

Persephone flew towards the Dark Zone Branch as he spotted Aichi walking into the Branch with Satoru. He then followed their trail with his ability as he saw through the walls. They'd arrived in a room as Aichi placed his bag down and made sure Tasuku was still asleep.

" Make yourself comfortable. If you're bored, we can have a cardfight before the G Quest officially begins." Satoru said

" For? To test my Stride Force?" Aichi ask

" What are you talking about?" Satoru ask

" It seems you've not been informed. When a heart lies, they display many different emotions. And right now, what I hear is... Something evil in your heart. That's right, you're working for a group and your group has joined up with another group." Aichi replied

" I still don't understand."

" Then let me make it very straight forward. Ryuzu Myoujin and an evil entity called Void." Aichi said

Satoru stayed silent.

" That's remarkable. Your abilities and institution are very high levelled, just like they said." Satoru said

 _" Like I thought..."_

" Let me guess. You people made a deal with them and collaborated to obtain me and my powers but that's not all... You're even trying to use Tasuku-kun. How selfish and evil you people can be?!" Aichi ask

" That's not your concern right now. Now, fight me." Satoru said

" Fine then."

" But I'd prefer you put that child down first." Satoru said

" I'd rather not. I'd rather fight with a bit of handicap than let you endanger Tasuku-kun." Aichi said

" That's too bad." A voice said

Aichi gasped as he put up a protective barrier.

" Very good hearing. As expected of Aichi." Reversed Kai said, coming out from black mist

" You!"

Tasuku woke up as he started to wail.

" It's okay. Don't cry." Aichi assured

" Leave this room. Your fight will be later." Reversed Kai said

" Fine then."

Satoru left the room as Tasuku continued to wail.

" What's wrong? Don't recognize your father?" Reversed Kai ask

" Tasuku-kun's not your baby! Leave us alone!" Aichi said

" And why not? Your Kai and me. We're the same people, aren't we?" Reversed Kai ask

" No! You're different! You're despicable and evil! Kai-kun's not like that!" Aichi said

" No difference. Now, accept your fate." Reversed Kai said

He touched the barrier as it shattered. Aichi gasped.

 _" Kai-kun!"_

" Aichi!"

Kai ran in and got Aichi out of the way. Reversed Kai was about to grab Aichi when Chrono suddenly slashed his sword in front of him. He quickly dodged it as he jumped back.

" That was close." Reversed Kai said

" Are you okay?" Kai ask

" Yeah."

" You people really are persistent." Reversed Kai said

" You're not touching Aichi!" Kai said

" You don't learn."

He was about to move when he froze.

 _" I can't move?!"_

He looked over to his shoulder to see a needle sticking out of it.

" Paralyze, huh... You've really taught them how to fight." Reversed Kai said

" Kai-san! The medicine won't last for long! Let's hurry!" Chrono said

" Yeah!"

They ran out of the room as Reversed Kai finally managed to move a little. Satoru entered at that time.

" Are you okay?"

" Yeah. This is nothing. The paralysis isn't too strong until it disables me for a few hours. Oh right. Give Try3 a hard time at the G Quest." Reversed Kai said, getting up

" Alright."

He left the room as Reversed Kai smirked.

" I'm not going to be done with you yet, Aichi... And Toshiki Kai, I'll definitely make you pay!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the car arrived back at their house as Kai led Aichi into their room. Tasuku was put to sleep after a long period of crying as Kai placed him in the nursery before going back to comfort Aichi.

" You okay?" Kai ask

" Yes..."

" I'm sorry. I was too preoccupied everyday to protect you and Tasuku... I've already told Ibuki just now. I'll stop going for the meetings and instead spend time with you here. If needed, I'll only talk through our phones. I promise I'll protect you no matter what!" Kai said

" I know. I just... Reversed Kai's spell on me has disappeared, so was the pain he inflicted on me... But... I don't know... Sometimes I still remember what he did to me three years ago and I'm still afraid... Now that Tasuku-kun's also involved, I'm even more afraid of what's to come for us..." Aichi said

" I promise. Nobody will hurt you. I will protect the both of you if it's the last thing I do!" Kai said

" Kai-kun..."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang as Kai went to open the door. Ibuki had brought their friends and Tsuna and the others also arrived.

" What should we do?" Kamui ask

" The enemy is working for Ryuzu Myoujin. That much is obvious and I swear... For trying to bring harm to Aichi and Tasuku... I will bring them down!" Kai said

" That kind of thought is great but don't let anger take you in too much. Remember, your objective is to protect your family, including yourself." Reborn said

" I know..."

Ren came back after going to the toilet as Kai noticed a rainbow pearl in his hand.

" Ren, where did you get that?" Kai ask

" Oh. I saw it on the shelf and thought that I could ask you what it was." Ren said

" Don't touch anything so carelessly! Hurry up and put it back before-!" Kai was cut off

" Kai-kun, I'm sorry. Tasuku-kun woke up and I need some help with unpacking his baby bag." Aichi said, coming down the stairs

He started to walk into the living room as the pearl glowed.

" Don't come any closer!" Kai shouted

" Huh?"

But it was too late as the pearl glowed brightly and shone around the whole living room. They all disappeared after that as Chrono and the others came back at that time.

" We're back!"

" Huh? Did the others come?" Tokoha ask

" Aichi-san? Kai-san?"

They walked into the living room but saw no one.

" Where did they go?" Chrono ask

" I don't know..."

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! If anyone is wondering what happened to Aichi and the group, it'll be revealed in the upcoming new chapter of my AKB and Vanguard crossover, if you know what I mean *snickers*. Other than that, thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Chapter 7! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Chrono, Tokoha and Shion were sitting around the dining table while waiting for Aichi and the others, who were apparently transported to another world, no thanks to Ren.

" I wonder where they are... We can't find them anywhere..." Tokoha said

" I sure hope Tasuku isn't crying too much either. He can be worrisome at times..." Chrono said

A portal opened up above them as Aichi and the others fell down from it.

" Everyone!"

" What were you guys doing?!" Tokoha ask

" We, uh... We were on a little adventure..." Kamui said

" Thanks and no thanks, Ren..." Kai said

" I'm sorry..."

Aichi got up first and checked on Tasuku to see him giggling.

" You had too much fun... Time to sleep." Aichi said

" How long were we gone?" Misaki ask

" Two hours or so..." Shion replied

" But we've been there for a day or two... So time goes differently in different dimensions..." Leon said

" What are you guys talking about?" Chrono ask

" Nothing!"

Aichi came down the stairs and sighed.

" He's asleep for now." Aichi said

" Well, we'll be leaving for today. Have a nice rest." Reborn said

" Yeah."

Tsuna and the others left and soon, Ren and the others did too.

" I'm going to go take a quick shower upstairs." Tokoha said

" Then I'll use the bathroom down the hallway to shower. Shion, want to go together?" Chrono ask

" No... I'll go later." Shion replied

" Okay."

Both went to shower as the three sat at the living room in silence.

" Are they showering?" Aichi ask

" I heard the water running on both floors." Kai replied

" Okay. Shion-kun, show me your left arm. You don't need to hide it." Aichi said

" Huh?"

" Hurry up." Kai said

Shion hesitated and removed his jacket to reveal the cut that was caused. Aichi removed the bandage on it and used his Sun flames.

" How long have you kept this in? You even bandaged it up nicely. If it wasn't for the trainings, I wouldn't have noticed." Aichi said

" A week."

" With a wound like that? It's amazing you lasted so long without infecting the wound." Aichi said

" Hey, the Ultimate Stage is tomorrow. If you continue to be like this, you'll get sick sooner or later." Kai said

" I'm sorry..."

" There. I'm done healing your arm. Now you just need to rest it up and you'll be just fine." Aichi said, bandaging the arm again

" Thank you."

At that time, Chrono and Tokoha came out of the bathroom as Shion went to take his shower.

" Now, you guys should go to sleep. Tomorrow's the big day after all." Aichi said

" Okay. I'll tell Shion too after he comes out." Chrono said

" Yeah."

The three went off to sleep after awhile as Aichi and Kai were sitting on their bed, cuddling each other. Aichi took out the pendant from the other dimension Aichi.

" It's beautiful." Aichi said

" Yeah."

" I wonder... Will we really need their help and bother them in the future?" Aichi ask

" That's a weird question, coming from you. Did you have a premonition?" Kai ask

" Sort of. It's blur but I'm worried." Aichi replied

" Hm... I'll contact Yuni." Kai said

" You don't have to bother her. I'm sure she's busy." Aichi said

" Then don't worry me so much. Are you sure you don't want to go to the Ultimate Stage?" Kai ask

" No. I'll accompany Tasuku-kun. Don't worry about us. I won't face any windows if Reversed Kai were to come." Aichi assured

" Alright then. Now, you should sleep too or you'll not have enough later when Tasuku wakes up." Kai said

" Yeah."

Aichi drifted off to sleep first as Kai looked over to him before frowning.

~ The next day~

Aichi waved Kai and the others off before hearing Tasuku crying. He ran up to the nursery and carried Tasuku.

" Tasuku-kun, it's okay. I'm here. Did you have a bad dream?" Aichi ask

Tasuku continued to cry as Aichi took out the pendant and opened it. The lullaby came out as Aichi sat down on the chair and rocked and patted Tasuku softly.

 _" Rurarararu ru ra. Rararurura. Rurarura, ririra. Rara ri rara."_

Tasuku's cries turned into tiny sniffles before he fell back asleep again as Aichi rocked and patted him for a little while longer. He then placed Tasuku back into the cradle, leaving the lullaby to play to calm him down should he cry, before heading down to watch the Ultimate Stage that was going to be broadcasted live.

" Good luck, everyone!" Aichi said

He watched the matches and in the middle, he had to go check on Tasuku again. He then brought Tasuku down to the living room to play with him.

" Look, it's Papa! He's challenging Shion onii-chan." Aichi said

Tasuku cooed as Aichi giggled before going back to watching the fight. After an hour, the matches ended with Try3 winning all three matches as he nodded happily.

" What a relief!"

Aichi checked the time and decided to feed Tasuku. After doing that, he placed Tasuku down so that he could play by himself. He decided on the feast to make in celebration but just when he was about to start, Tasuku started wailing hard.

" What's wrong?!" Aichi exclaimed

Aichi stopped in his tracks and gasped when he saw what was on the television. It was destruction...

" Don't look!" Aichi exclaimed

Aichi carried Tasuku and tried to calm him down while watching what was happening.

" An unpredicted emergency occurred! Everyone, evacuate the place immediately!"

Aichi narrowed his eyes before making his decision. He went into their room and grabbed something before running outside the house with Tasuku.

" Persephone! Vivian!"

The two owls flew down from the roof.

" Persephone, give me a ride to the Ultimate Stage. Vivian, check on the situation and make sure nobody gets hurt." Aichi said

" Hoot!"

" This'll be a little fast but bear with it, Tasuku-kun. We're going to help Papa and the others!" Aichi said

Aichi put the pendant around Tasuku's neck before opening it to let the lullaby calm him down. Persephone and Vivan did what they were supposed to do and set off. Once they arrived, there were many people running away as Aichi found a back door and entered the Ultimate Stage.

" Everyone!"

" What are you doing here?!" Kai exclaimed

" Not now! We have to get out of here!" Aichi said

" I got Chrono and the others!" Kamui said

" Now let's go!"

" Yeah!"

They all ran out of the Ultimate Stage as they panted.

" This was obviously set up! They're trying to stop us from locating where Ryuzu is!" Kamui said

" How's Tasuku?" Kai ask

" He's just fine. I set up a barrier around him." Aichi replied

" Why did you come out of the house?!" Kai ask

" I was worried! What happened back there?!" Aichi ask

" There was an explosion of Cloud Flames and it caused the whole place to crumble down." Misaki replied

" Then..."

" The Reversed fighters were behind this attack!" Kamui said

" Tokoha!"

" Brother!"

" Is everyone alright?!" Ibuki ask

" Yeah."

" Aichi? What are you doing out here?" Ibuki ask

" I saw the news and got worried." Aichi replied

" Well, go back home now. We need to infiltrate Ryuzu's base." Ibuki said

" You mean you found it?!" Kamui ask

" Yeah. I have the data here. Aichi, you'll need to go back home and wait." Ibuki said

" No! After what happened, I'm going to follow everyone! You're not going to stop me this time!" Aichi said

" But the baby..."

" I'll take responsibility! For both Tasuku-kun and the children!" Aichi said

" Alright..."

" Ibuki!" Kai exclaimed

" If you see those eyes, how can even you manage to stop him? Once he decides on something, he doesn't back out. That's who he is. You just have to be extra careful, that's all." Ibuki whispered

" Alright... Stay close to me, alright?" Kai ask

" Yeah!"

" Ren and the others will be helping us on monitoring our movements and tell us the next best action. Let's head into the vehicles." Ibuki said

" Yeah!"

Mamoru went to find Ren and the others while Ibuki and the others went into the transit vehicles that leads to the lab.

" Leon really thinks we need help, huh?" Naoki muttered

" Well, we can't really reveal our real identities so easily. So let's go with it for now." Miwa whispered

" We'll reveal ourselves when the time draws close." Kai whispered

Kai looked over to Aichi to see him looking at Chrono, who just woke up after falling asleep a few minutes ago.

" What's wrong?" Kai ask

" No, it's nothing..." Aichi replied

Kai frowned as he remembered something.

~ Flashback start~

Without Aichi knowing, Kai had called Yuni while Kamui was battling Chrono.

" Yuni, I have a favour." Kai said

" What is it, Kai-san? It's rare for you to call me." Yuni said

" It's about Aichi." Kai said

" Did something happen to him? Did you..." Yuni paused

Kai blushed, knowing what she meant.

" No, I didn't make him pregnant again. It's just... I think he had a premonition last night but he refused to tell me what it is. Do you know what that might be?" Kai ask

" I see. Actually, I did see something." Yuni said

" Really?! What is it?!" Kai ask

" There's a bright light and I saw everyone asleep and I mean the whole world is asleep." Yuni said

" I see... Thank you, Yuni." Kai said

" No problem."

Kai put down the phone as he sighed.

~ Flashback end~

Aichi was looking at the pendant he had put around Tasuku.

" Dualium, huh..."

Aichi narrowed his eyes when he saw a beam of sorts coming to a few blinking, moving lights. His eyes widened.

" Step on it! To the left, the enemy is attacking!" Aichi shouted

" Huh?!"

" You heard him!" Ibuki shouted

The car drove faster as there was an explosion heard from behind. Naoki opened the door to see a crater behind them. He turned his head to see more beams coming towards them.

" Everyone, get ready for a rough ride! They're coming at us at full force!" Naoki shouted

" Kai-kun! There's too many of them for all the vehicles to dodge in time! We'll lose lives at this rate!" Aichi said

" Alright! Everyone, get on the defense! Get to the other vehicles and direct them!" Kai said

" Yeah!"

Opening the hatch on top, Naoki, Kamui and Miwa jumped onto the other vehicles. Kai climbed on the top of their vehicle.

" Listen carefully. We're going make shields for two vehicles each. There are eight vehicles in total. You guys should know what to do. I'll handle this one and the last one." Kai communicated

" Yeah!"

They activated their flames as they put shields up and made the vehicles disappear. At a nearby hideout...

" They got away."

" What are we gonna do?"

" Leave them. Let Ryuzu Myoujin deal with them. We've already done our part."

It was the Reversed fighters.

" Aichi Sendou sure has the guts. He even brought the baby along." Reversed Chris said

" Well, that makes capturing them easier for us." Reversed Koutei said

" I don't know about that." Reversed Kai said

" Huh?"

" Let's go. Like I said, we're done here. Company will deal with the rest." Reversed Kai said

" Wait, Kai!" Reversed Miwa exclaimed

" What's with him?" Reversed Kamui said

" I don't know..."

Meanwhile, Aichi and the others arrived safely at the lab as they heaved a sigh of relief.

" That was close... Let's go." Ibuki said

" Yeah!"

They headed outside as Ibuki used his FICA to open the doors. Aichi checked the pendant again.

" Well?" Ibuki ask

" All clear for now." Aichi replied

" Alright. We're breaking in!" Ibuki ordered

" Yeah!"

They entered the lab as they looked around before

" Kind of strange..." Miwa muttered

" This is how it was when I snuck into that last place. So I expect we'll get a reception from..." Kamui said

A few robots came from holes that opened on the floor.

" Yep, these guys." Kamui said

" No sense holdin' back." Naoki said, cracking his knuckles

" Stay close to me." Aichi said, going over to Chrono and the others

" Yes."

" Let's get 'em!"

" Yeah!"

Once they broke through the defence line, they moved forward and found themselves face to face with the summoned units.

" This is... They're..." Chrono exclaimed

" ... the summoned units!" Shion exclaimed

" Seriously?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Secure them!" Ibuki ordered

They were about to when a voice stopped them.

" Absolute justice is here!"

They looked up to see a light blue haired boy lowered by a platform as Aichi covered Tasuku's eyes and ears.

" Don't move, villains! How dare you just storm in here?! You're definitely not gentlemen!"

" Who's this brat? Are you on Ryuzu's side?" Naoki ask

" I'm a member of Company! And I'm no brat! Absolute justice! Absolute hero! I'm the envoy of justice... Hiroki Moriyama!"

They were just a little surprised by the introduction.

" Scared?"

 _" Not exactly scared... This is embarrassing to even watch..."_ Aichi thought

" I won't let you lay a finger on any of these units! I call on absolute defence!" Hiroki said

Electric sparks and more robots appeared as they braced themselves.

" How's that?! I'm the hero who's gonna save this world! And I'm not gonna let you goofballs stand in my way!" Hiroki said

" Ibuki-san, go on ahead. We'll handle this." Aichi said

" You guys go, too!" Kamui said

Ibuki and Chrono and the others ran to find Ryuzu.

" Kamui-kun, please take care of them too. We need to have someone to take care of those four. Chrono-kun and the others are our 'triggers'." Aichi said

" And their combat skills are still on the low. We need someone more experienced to help them out just in case. Hurry up and go." Kai said

" Okay!"

Kamui ran off to find Ryuzu as well.

" One problem. How are we gonna secure these guys? Especially the huge ones?" Miwa ask

" Leave that to me." Aichi said

" You sure you'll be alright?" Kai ask

" Yeah. First, let's finish off these guys and then we can talk about it." Aichi said

" Yeah."

" Persephone, Vivian! Combat mode!"

" Hoot!"

They started to change a little and armor was added.

" They've got a neat upgrade." Miwa whistled

" It's thanks to the upgrade that Verde-san used on them. Now, they're more powerful than before." Aichi said

The two owls flew to each side of where the robots surrounded them.

" Everyone, cover your eyes!" Aichi shouted

They did as told as the Sky flames were activated and all the robots petrified.

" That settles that." Aichi said

" Now that annoying force field." Kai said

" Hoot!"

Lightning flames surrounded the two owls as they went over to the force field and it scattered away.

" Nice job!" Naoki said

They entered the area of the units.

" We're takin' the units outta here!" Naoki said

" Y-Yikes!"

Suddenly, all the units started to glow and disappear.

" Oh no!"

" Kai-kun! Carry Tasuku-kun!" Aichi said

Kai carried Tasuku as Aichi took out the box with the eight pacifiers.

" Where did you?!" Kai exclaimed

" I'm going to have you give the units back no matter what!" Aichi said, activating his Psyqualia

The pacifiers glowed as they backed away.

" Aichi!"

 _" Eight pacifiers that holds the power to transcend time and space! Heed my call and lend me your powers! Return the Time Beasts into their Depend Cards and let them be in my hands!"_

The glow surrounded the whole place and when it dissipated, Aichi was already lying on the floor with a brown book beside him and the units have already disappeared. Hiroki was also gone as Kai immediately ran over to Aichi.

" Aichi! Wake up, Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

Aichi opened his eyes.

" I did it..." Aichi said

" Did what?" Kai ask

" Open that..." Aichi said

Kai looked over to the book as he opened it and his eyes widened. He took out a few cards before looking over to Aichi for confirmation as he saw him nodding.

" The Zodiac Time Beasts!" Kai exclaimed

" Seriously?!" Naoki exclaimed

They checked on the cards.

" It's true!" Miwa exclaimed

" You did it, Aichi!" Naoki said

" Yeah..."

Kai closed the book and handed Tasuku to Aichi before carrying him up. He looked at the book as his eyes narrowed.

" Let's get out of here." Kai said

" Yeah."

 _" The thirteenth stone that Checkerface mentioned and the one I saw on Aichi three years ago is on this book's cover... Mysteriously enough, after what Aichi did, the eight pacifiers turned into pages that fills this book... I better have a quick read on it when we get back home."_ Kai thought

Kai laid Aichi down inside the vehicle as they waited for Chrono and the others to come out. Once they did, Ibuki mentioned that Ryuzu had died as the ride back home was silent. Once they were safely back at home, Kai took out the cards.

" Here. I did say that we secured them and I think it's best we leave them with you for safe keeping." Kai said

" The Zodiac Time Beasts! Thank you very much!"

" You should thank Aichi. He did it when they were disappearing to who knows where Ryuzu is trying to send them to. Don't let go of them no matter what." Kai said

" Yes!"

Kai nodded before going to check on Tasuku inside the nursery, making sure he was asleep, before going to check on Aichi in their bedroom. Aichi was asleep and Kai wasn't tired yet, so he turned on a night light and tried to decipher what the book was writing.

 _" I have to figure out the answer to all this mystery before everything takes a turn for the worse... I have to protect Aichi and Tasuku, no matter what happens!"_ Kai thought

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Chapter 8! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Reversed Kai was assigned to check on Company as he saw Ryuzu, in his new body, coming down from the machine.

" Well, looks like your plan worked." Reversed Kai said

" Hmph! And you have the cheek to say that. If you guys had covered properly for us, Aichi Sendou wouldn't have been able to take the Time Beasts away!" Wakamizu said

" Aichi did? Hm... Well, don't worry. They'll be back soon. I left a little present on their son after all. Aichi and Tasuku will be personally delivering them soon. That's why I sent one of my Reversed fighters to pick them up." Reversed Kai said

" Huh?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi just woke up to see Kai not around as he got up and headed downstairs, only to see something he was hoping he wouldn't... Kai was at the doorstep, kissing someone else.

" Kai-kun..."

Kai flinched as he spotted Aichi and pushed the person away.

" You're not... Who are you?!" Kai ask

" What? I thought you liked me." The person said

" What are you talking about?!" Kai ask

It was enough for Aichi as he ran up the stairs and entered the nursery before locking the door behind him. Kai pushed the person out of the house.

" I don't know who you are, but if you're someone working for Void, I'll make sure you're sent back to where you came from!" Kai said before slamming the door

" Oh, you don't know how right you are, Toshiki Kai." The person muttered

The person stepped out of the house as she turned into Reversed Miwa as he wiped his mouth.

" Ugh, that was disgusting. Luckily, I was able to pass through with no problems or I would've been disintegrated by the barrier. I guess it is still weak against Void's power. Now all we have to do is wait for Aichi Sendou and his baby to come to us." Reversed Miwa said, hiding in an alley nearby

Meanwhile, Kai was knocking on the nursery door.

" Aichi, please come out! I can explain myself!" Kai shouted

" Go away!" Aichi shouted

In the nursery, Aichi was hugging Tasuku tightly as he stared up at Aichi, ruby eyes curious while he watched his mother cry.

* * *

At Reversed Kai's side...

" What do you mean? The enemy will come here?" Satoru ask

" You see, Aichi and Toshiki Kai have extraordinary senses. So does their baby. He inherited that sharp sense, that's why his powers keeps kicking in as if he knew it was dangerous or that there's something very wrong. So I'm using it to my convenience. By convincing that his father is someone who made his loveable mother hurt, that's when my Reverse fragment on him, which I secretly put on him, will activate. His rage will be our saving grace." Reversed Kai explained

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi was still crying as Kai continued to knock on the door.

 _" Mama is hurting..."_ A voice was heard in Aichi's head

" Who...? Tasuku-kun?" Aichi ask

He gasped when he saw familiar red mist was around Tasuku.

" Tasuku-kun...?"

 _" Papa hurt Mama. He's a fake Papa. Fake Papa will die for that. Real Papa is waiting for us."_

" No... Wait..." Aichi muttered

Red mist engulfed him as well as Aichi's eyes glowed red. Kai was still knocking on the door.

" Aichi! Please listen to me!" Kai shouted

Suddenly, he was thrown back by a strong force as the door opened. Kai gasped when he saw Aichi carrying Tasuku while both were engulfed by red mist.

" Aichi?! Tasuku?!"

 _" Fake Papa must die for hurting Mama."_

" This voice is..." Kai exclaimed

A blast broke his thoughts as he was thrown down the stairs. At the same time, the door opened as Chrono and the others were there.

" Kai-san!"

" Tasuku, snap out of it! Why are you controlling Mama?!" Kai shouted

 _" Because you hurt Mama. Those who hurt Mama are fakes."_

" That voice is Tasuku?!" Chrono exclaimed

" They're manipulating his sharp senses to make him use his powers. A one month old will never talk so clearly." Kai said

Kai suddenly heard something drop as he saw the pendant. He quickly picked it up and opened it as the lullaby played. Aichi stopped moving.

" Remember, Tasuku! You have to! All those times we've spent together as a family! There's nothing fake! I know! You were inside Mama before and you know his feelings best! Please! Come back!" Kai shouted

 _" Pa... Pa..."_

" Tasuku!"

The red mist dissipated and left both of them as Kai caught Aichi and Tasuku from hitting the ground. The book came floating down as it opened up to reveal words that Kai could finally read.

" Pacifier of Memories..." Kai read

" A blue pacifier...?" Tokoha said

Aichi opened his eyes as he looked up at them.

" Aichi!"

" Kai-kun...? What's wrong? What am I doing here?" Aichi ask

" You mean you don't remember?" Kai ask

" No..."

Tasuku also woke up as he blinked before cooing.

" Tasuku-kun? Weren't you in the nursery?" Aichi ask

Tasuku cooed in a confused tone.

" The both of them don't remember anything..." Shion said

" Come on. Let's get you two some rest." Kai said

" But Kai-kun, why are you hurt?" Aichi ask

" Don't bother about me right now." Kai replied

He carried Aichi as he went back to their room and laid them both down on the bed. He opened the pendant for the lullaby to play.

" Go to sleep. I'll be back soon." Kai said

He kissed both of their cheeks as both quickly fell asleep and Kai went to take a shower. Once he came out, he checked on Aichi and Tasuku as he sat beside them while hugging them.

" I won't let you two go... I won't let you two be hurt again... I'll protect you two no matter what..." Kai muttered

* * *

Meanwhile, Reversed Miwa saw the red mist leaving the house before being disintegrated by the barrier as he gasped.

" So he freed them... I wonder if Kai's alright?" Reversed Miwa muttered

At Ryuzu's base, blood dripped on the floor as Company gasped.

" Y-You..."

" So they broke my control... Well, it's fine. There's always next time." Reversed Kai said, taking the blood on his head to his finger and licking it

He chuckled after that.

* * *

At Aichi and Kai's home, Aichi woke up to see Kai hugging both him and Tasuku while sleeping as he blushed. He got up as he headed down to the living room but then saw Tokoha and Chrono wearing their shoes.

" Chrono-kun? Tokoha-san? Are you two going somewhere?" Aichi ask

" Oh, I'm going back home for a bit to see my Aunt. I haven't been home after all." Chrono replied

" Same. I think I'll go visit my family and then visit a friend of mine. She just contacted me, saying that she wanted to meet me." Tokoha replied

" I see. Then be careful when you're outside." Aichi said

" Yes."

Both left before waving each other off as Chrono headed his own way back to his apartment.

" I'm back."

He removed his shoes as he headed to the living room.

" Mikuru-san?"

" Hey. You're early." A voice said

Chrono gasped when he saw Reversed Miwa with Mikuru being restrained by black mist.

" You!"

" If you don't want your aunt to get hurt, then I'd recommend you to give me the Time Beasts you took from us and call Aichi to come here alone with his child." Reversed Miwa said

" I'll never do that!" Chrono said

" Then you don't care if your aunt gets hurt?" Reversed Miwa ask

" No!"

" Chrono, don't listen to him! Do what's right!" Mikuru said

" Alright... I'll call him over..."

Chrono took out his phone as he dialled a number.

" Hello? Aichi-san?"

 _" Chrono-kun? What's wrong?"_ Aichi ask

" Oh, nothing! My aunt just wanted to thank you for taking care of me! She asks if you could come over and eat some lunch. You can bring Tasuku along too." Chrono said

 _" Oh, then I'll bring Kai-kun and Shion-kun over too."_ Aichi said

" No! Just you and Tasuku will be okay." Chrono said

 _" Oh, okay then. I'll be going over now. Just tell me where you live."_ Aichi said

Chrono told him where his address is as he put down his phone.

" Let Mikuru-san go." Chrono said

" Until you give me the Time Beasts and Aichi comes with us with that child." Reversed Miwa said

Chrono clicked his tongue as he secretly took out a needle he stored in a secret storage space in his belt.

 _" I only have one shot at this... If I'm not careful, I might miss or even hit Mikuru-san..."_ Chrono thought

" So decide. Give me the Time Beasts right now or risk not giving them." Reversed Miwa said

" Alright. I'll hand them over." Chrono said

" Don't, Chrono!" Mikuru exclaimed

Chrono took out the cards as he slowly walked over to Reversed Miwa while hiding a needle behind the cards.

" Good boy. Now give them to me." Reversed Miwa said

Chrono lifted up his hand as he finally shot the needle.

" As if!"

But Reversed Miwa dodged as Chrono gasped.

" So close... But you underestimated me. I had a companion with me all these times." Reversed Miwa said

Chrono heard a buzzing sound as he turned behind to see hornets filled with Lightning flames.

" Lightning?! But I thought-" Chrono got cut off

" Reversed fighters are surprisingly able to use two types of flames each. Much less for you since you have only one. They were discovered when some of us were sent into the future ten years later three years ago. So we _shared_ that memory with the fighters that went there and were Reversed. That information was enough to revive these guys. Electric Hornet." Reversed Miwa explained

" How..."

" They were hidden, of course. They kept watch of your every moves and sends the signals or whatever they're talking about to my ring. That's how I communicate with them. I don't think you'll be able to keep up with them anyway. Electric Hornet. Give the kid a little bit of your stings." Reversed Miwa said

" Chrono!"

" Formation B."

Chrono closed his eyes for the pain but it never came... He opened his eyes to see two familiar owls burning the hornets to ashes.

" Persephone! Vivian!"

" Sorry for making you wait, Chrono-kun." A voice said

Aichi was standing by the entrance.

" Aichi-san!"

" Good that you came, Aichi. I've been waiting for you." Reversed Miwa said

Black spikes came out from the ground and trapped Aichi.

" Aichi-san!"

" I specially prepared that trap just for you. It's filled with Void's energy, so don't even try to use your powers since you can't." Reversed Miwa said

" Too bad. I'm already too used to evil powers." 'Aichi' said

" Another voice?" Chrono muttered

The spikes broke when mist shattered them.

" How?!"

" Haven't you heard of real illusions? Reversed fighter."

'Aichi' turned into a familiar purple pineapple hair man with mismatched eye colours of red and blue.

" It's you!" Reversed Miwa exclaimed

" Kufufufu. So you remember me. That's right. I'm Rokudo Mukuro." Mukuro said

" Rokudo Mukuro! What are you doing here?!" Reversed Miwa exclaimed

" I came from the calling of the Young Prince. He promised me for a duel so I accepted the proposal given. Well, enough talk. Let's finish this fast. Mukurou, Cambio Forma."

The khakkhara appeared as he used the Fourth Realm to get into close combat with Reversed Miwa. Reversed Miwa immediately dodged the first blow and went to the window.

" Whatever. I'll get Aichi next time. For now, at least I managed to get two of these. Thanks a lot." Reversed Miwa said, lifting up two cards

" Two of the Time Beasts!" Chrono exclaimed

" Ciao!"

Reversed Miwa jumped out of the window and disappeared as the black mist around Mikuru was released.

" Mikuru-san!"

" I'm fine. Are you alright?" Mikuru ask

" Yeah."

" Let's go back. It's not really safe here. Don't worry. Those two owls of the Young Prince's will settle the barrier here. Let me escort you guys over." Mukuro said

" Yes. Thank you very much."

Mukuro escorted the both of them back to Aichi's and Kai's house without drawing too much attention as he knocked on the door. Aichi opened the door.

" Chrono-kun! Thank you very much, Mukuro-san!" Aichi thanked

" Kufufufu. Well, you did owe me a deal." Mukuro said

" Oh, right... Oh! You must be his aunt. Hello. I'm Aichi Sendou." Aichi greeted

" H-Hello... I'm Mikuru Shindou..." Mikuru greeted

" Please, come in and sit in the living room." Aichi said

" Y-Yeah..."

Aichi let the three sit down first before getting some water for them.

" I'm sorry, Aichi-san... I..." Chrono said

" It's okay. You can tell me everything later. First, I need to check on Kai-kun and Tasuku-kun. They're awfully quiet." Aichi said

" What are they doing?" Chrono ask

" Showering." Aichi replied

" Huh...?"

Aichi went to the bathroom as Shion came down a few moments later.

" Aichi-san?"

" Oh, Shion-kun. Could you come here for a second?" Aichi ask

Shion flinched a little.

" Yes..."

A few moments later, Shion came out carrying a bundle of towel and going up the stairs.

" What's wrong?" Chrono ask

" Well... I'm going to dress him up while..." Shion said

" KAI-KUN, WAKE UP!"

There was a scream before a hit was heard.

" Don't tell me..." Chrono muttered

" Yeah..."

" I'll help you out..." Chrono said

Chrono walked up the stairs as Aichi came out a minute later and went up to the nursery. Kai followed along while rubbing the bump on his head.

 _~ Flashback start~_

 _Aichi entered the bathroom and froze as he saw Kai taking a nap with Tasuku floating in a neck tube for swimming. Both were in the bathtub._

" Isn't that neck tube for when he's older...?" _Aichi thought, eyebrow twitching_

 _Tasuku sneezed as Aichi's face darkened._

 _" Aichi-san?"_

 _" Oh, Shion-kun. Could you come here for a second?" Aichi ask_

 _Shion flinched at the look on Aichi's face._

 _" Yes..."_

 _Shion walked over to him as Aichi took Tasuku out of the bathtub, removed the neck tube and wrapped him up in a towel before handing him to Shion._

 _" Please dry him up and wear his clothes for me." Aichi said_

 _" Y-Yes..."_

 _Shion exited the bathroom as Aichi looked at Kai darkly._

 _" KAI-KUN, WAKE UP!"_

 _Kai's eyes snapped open and before he knew it, he was screaming as Aichi landed a bump on his head._

 _~ Flashback end~_

Aichi thanked Shion and Chrono as the two headed downstairs. Aichi was left alone with Kai, still wincing from the pain, as Aichi carried Tasuku.

" There you go! You're all warm now! I shouldn't have left Papa to shower you after all." Aichi said

" Sorry..."

" Really now, how can you just simply fall asleep in the bath? Tasuku-kun was sneezing! What if he had caught a cold?!" Aichi ask

" Sorry... I'll try not to do that next time..." Kai said

" Well, whatever... We're still beginners after all. Right, Tasuku-kun? Mama and Papa will do a good job taking care of you and make sure you grow up healthy and strong!" Aichi said

Tasuku cooed after that.

" It's almost his second month. Should we go out for dinner some day?" Kai ask

" Really now... You should wait until his 100 day of birth." Aichi said

" Because he's our first child... Can't we do something more?" Kai ask

" Well... There's not much. We haven't really introduced him to the Garden yet... Oh yeah! We can celebrate his 100th day with the Garden's tradition!" Aichi said

" But like you said, we never really introduced him to the people yet. Will they even accept it?" Kai ask

" I'm sure they will. Now that I think about it... Wasn't the doctor coming today for Tasuku-kun's first immunisation?" Aichi ask

" I think so."

There was a knock on the door as Chrono entered.

" Aichi-san, the doctor is here." Chrono said

" O-Oh, okay. Please ask him to come up." Aichi said

" Yes. Oh, and Mukuro-san is asking when you will complete your part of the deal." Chrono said

" Oh... Please tell him to wait a few more minutes and I'll be down." Aichi said

" Okay."

Chrono closed the door as the doctor entered.

" Hello."

" Hello, doctor."

" I see that he's growing well." The doctor said

" Yes!"

" I brought some equipments for his checkup. Please come over." The doctor said

" Yes."

The doctor pulled out a measuring scale as Tasuku was laid on it. His measurements were taken as Aichi carried him again.

" Now, I'll be checking to see if he's healthy. Now, open your mouth and let me just see. That's a good boy."

The doctor kept the equipments away as a syringe was finally pulled out.

" Now, it's time for his injection." The doctor said

" Yes..."

Aichi gulped while Kai was silently watching in worry. The needle poked into Tasuku as he started to wail loudly, his face turning slightly red from crying hard. The gauze was applied as Aichi comforted Tasuku.

" It's okay. It's over now." Aichi assured

" I'll be back in another month to give him his second one. Now, I need to check on the mother's progress." The doctor said

" Yes."

Kai took Tasuku from Aichi and continued to comfort him as Aichi's pulse was taken and the doctor nodded.

" It seems that you've been following my instructions and taking care of yourself well. There's nothing wrong that I can point out. You just need more rest and less fighting." The doctor said

" Huh?"

" Oh, you don't recognise him? Three years ago, he was the one who was the doctor in charge when you were poisoned. I'm surprised you even took up our case." Kai said

" Yes, as a matter of fact, this is mafia related. Can't have normal doctors do this, right? Your secrets can be potentially leaked out if not careful. That's why I got in charge of this matter. Don't worry, both Mother and baby are healthy. See you all in a month then." The doctor said

" Um, then tell us your name. We owe you a lot back then." Aichi said

" It's nothing. It's just my job. But if you insist, I'm Shinichi. Doctor Shinichi." Shinichi said

" Then, Doctor Shinichi, see you next month. Thank you for taking care of us all these times." Aichi thanked

" Not a problem."

They waved the doctor off as Aichi kissed Tasuku's cheek. Tasuku's face remained sour as he whined.

" Okay, okay. It's over now. Don't worry." Aichi assured

" I'll continue to carry him. You still got a deal with Mukuro, right?" Kai ask

" Okay."

The two walked down the stairs as they spotted the others still sitting on the sofa.

" Oh, Mukuro-san. We're ready." Aichi said

" Yeah."

" Be careful. The doctor said not to overexert yourself." Kai said

" Okay."

" Um... Can we follow?" Chrono ask

" You sure?" Aichi ask, looking over to Mikuru

" I guess... The real enemy is also working together, so she'll understand." Chrono said

" Okay... This way."

Aichi led them to the underground training room as Kai led Chrono and the others to the sound proof nursery room while Aichi and Mukuro headed to the field.

" What a cute baby." Mikuru said

Tasuku whined upon being touched.

" Sorry, he's still a little sensitive after getting his injection." Kai said

" It's okay."

" Hey, they're starting." Shion said

" Where's Tokoha? She's not back yet?" Chrono ask

" No. I wonder what she's up to..." Shion replied

" Yeah..."

Meanwhile, Aichi and Mukuro were preparing themselves.

" Are you ready, Mukuro-san?" Aichi ask

" Kufufufu. I always am." Mukuro replied

" Then, you want weapons in on this too?" Aichi ask

" Of course."

" Then if you don't mind... I'll be testing this one out." Aichi said, taking out a box weapon

" A new box weapon?"

" Yeah. I'm testing this out for Kai-kun though..." Aichi said, injecting his flames into the box

A sword came out and hit the ground as the ground cracked a little.

" That's some power..." Aichi muttered

 _" And to top it off, an almost transparent crystal coating is around it..."_ Aichi thought, narrowing his eyes

Aichi took the sword and they started to battle as Kai and the others watched on.

" Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you guys something." Chrono said

" What is it?" Kai ask

" The Reversed Miwa-san took two of the Zodiac Time Beasts from me..." Chrono said

" What?!"

A phone call came in as Kai picked it up.

" Ren? What is it? What?!" Kai exclaimed

Kai took the microphone and turned on the speakers.

" Aichi! Bad news! Reversed Miwa took two Time Beasts and one of them was just used to destroy the United Sanctuary Branch!" Kai said

" Huh?!"

" Kufufufu. Looks like our fight will have to be cut short." Mukuro said

" Yeah. We have to go find out what's going on here." Aichi said

" Seems so."

Aichi and Mukuro went up to Kai and the others.

" Then, I'll be informing Vongola about this." Mukuro said

" Please do. In the meantime, we should check on the situation. Chrono-kun and Shion-kun, stay here with Mikuru-san and Tasuku-kun." Aichi said as Kai handed Tasuku over to Chrono

Mukuro nodded and left.

" Are you sure?" Chrono ask

" Yeah. We'll be back soon. You be good too, Tasuku-kun. Papa and I have something we have to do." Aichi said as he patted Tasuku's head

" Let's go." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Aichi and Kai ran up to their house entrance as Aichi sensed something and walked to their room.

" Aichi?"

Kai followed Aichi as he saw him picking up the book.

" What's wrong?" Kai ask

" I don't know... It's as if it's telling me to bring it along... Anyway, we've got to go now!" Aichi said

Kai nodded as Aichi brought the book with him and they ran towards the United Sanctuary branch.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Chapter 9! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Aichi and Kai arrived at the United Sanctuary Branch as they gasped at the mess that was caused.

" What destruction..." Aichi exclaimed

" Aichi-kun! Kai!"

They turned their heads to see Ren and the others with the fighters from the United Sanctuary Branch running towards them.

" Is anyone hurt?" Aichi ask

" No."

" What happened here?" Kai ask

" We were out to find clues on what Ryuzu wanted to do with the Time Beasts when someone from Company came here and destroyed the place, according to the fighters." Ren said

" How did they get the Time Beasts?! I thought you guys secured them already!" Kyou ask

" We were careless. Reversed Miwa went to Chrono's place and used his Aunt as a hostage in exchange for the Time Beasts. However, even after Mukuro helped them, Reversed Miwa got away with two of them." Kai explained

" No way... Then another branch will end up like this?" Asaka ask

" It may, that's why we have to figure out where they're taking the second one to wreck havoc." Kai replied

" You kids can go back home first. We'll handle this." Ren said

" Yeah..."

The children left first as Taiyou just stayed there.

" Taiyou-kun? What's wrong?" Ren ask

" I'm sorry, Branch Chief... I couldn't protect the Branch..." Taiyou said

" It's okay. You did your best." Ren said, patting his head

" He is?" Kai ask

" Taiyou Asugawa. He's been a great help here. Apparently, he faced the boy you guys had to trouble yourselves from hearing his justice speech." Ren explained

" Hiroki Moriyama? That's a great job already. You fought for what you think is right. So don't worry about it." Aichi assured

" But those who lose are evil, he said..." Taiyou said

Aichi blinked before he smiled softly.

" Only those who think that way will lose their tracks on what's the right thing to do. Don't worry. You did great challenging him." Aichi said

" Really?"

" Yeah. Don't believe what others say about these things. Follow what your heart tells you." Aichi said

" Yeah."

Aichi smiled again before turning back to the branch.

" Now to do something about this wreck..." Aichi muttered

" This should've dragged enough people to come running to see what happened. We better hurry." Kai said

" Yeah, but..."

There was an indigo glow as Aichi opened the book. Readable words formed in another page with an indigo pacifier on the top of all the words. There were also big bolded words on the bottom of the pacifier logo.

" Giro Illusione In La Realtà." Aichi read

The book glowed again as it floated up and they covered their eyes. When the glow subsided, they gasped as they saw the branch back to normal.

" No way..." Asaka exclaimed

" Is this... An illusion...?" Tetsu ask

" No... Not one that I can sense at least..." Ren exclaimed

The book floated back to Aichi's hands.

" What did you read?" Kai ask

" 'Turn illusion into reality'... This was written in Italian." Aichi replied

" Turn illusion into reality... Then... This is real?" Ren ask

" I don't know..." Aichi replied

Aichi clenched his head before fainting as Kai caught him.

" Aichi!"

The book glowed lightly as Kai read and translated the Italian words written.

" 'We've done what the master desired. I construct whatever master desires to reality. That is all.', is what it's saying..." Kai said

" This is real, huh..." Ren said

" Kai. You better bring him back home. We'll be fine here." Tetsu said

Kai nodded as he carried Aichi up and made his way home. The moment he entered his home, he could hear Tasuku crying loudly as he took off his and Aichi's shoes and laid him down on their bed before going to the nursery to check on Tasuku. He opened the door to see only Shion there, trying to comfort Tasuku, as he looked around.

" Where are the others?" Kai ask

" Kai-san! Chrono's aunt went back to their apartment and Chrono suddenly ran out a few minutes ago!" Shion replied

Kai took over carrying Tasuku as Shion sighed.

" He won't stop no matter what I do..." Shion said

" He must be hungry. What time is it?" Kai ask

" Close to four." Shion replied

" Yeah, it's his feeding time. Plus, he's still grumpy from the injection. No wonder he won't stop crying." Kai said

Kai took out and opened the pendant as it played the melody and Tasuku stopped crying, however, he was still whining as Kai patted him to comfort him.

" I know. You're hungry, right?" Kai ask

He laid Tasuku down on the bed as he prepared the milk for him. Once he was done, Kai sat on the bed and fed Tasuku his milk.

" That's a good boy. Slow down. You make it sound like we never fed you for days." Kai said

" I guess he was really hungry..." Shion said

" But we fed him an hour ago..." Kai said

" Well... I guess he really is just hungry then." Shion said

" You said Chrono went out, right? Could you help me look for him? Aichi will be worried if he's out for too long." Kai said

" Okay."

Shion left the house as Kai finished feeding and burping Tasuku as he noticed that he'd fallen asleep. Kai smiled as he gently laid Tasuku down in his cradle. When he confirmed that Tasuku was sleeping soundly, he went to check on Aichi as he saw him tossing and turning again.

" Aichi!"

Kai ran over to him and shook him awake as Aichi's eyes snapped open. He saw Kai as Kai picked him up and hugged him.

" It's okay. It's just a dream." Kai said

" Kai-kun... It's exactly why I'm scared... I don't think it's a dream at all..." Aichi said

" What did you see?" Kai ask

" Dragon Empire Branch is..." Aichi said

" Don't tell me..." Kai exclaimed

" I don't think it's now but it might be tomorrow or the day after." Aichi said

" It's fine. I'll try to figure that out and then we can try to stop it from happening, alright?" Kai ask

" Yeah... How's Tasuku-kun?" Aichi ask

" When we came back, he was crying so I fed him his milk and made him sleep. He's sound asleep and very cute." Kai said

" I want to see him." Aichi said

" Alright."

Kai carried Aichi over to the nursery as he sat Aichi down on the chair before carrying Tasuku for Aichi to see.

" He's so cute." Aichi said

Kai handed Tasuku over to Aichi as Aichi rocked Tasuku.

" What a good boy." Aichi said

" Come on, he causes trouble when he's awake. I like him better like this." Kai said

Aichi glared at Kai as he flinched.

" I-I'm just joking..." Kai stuttered

" What a relief. You don't have to shower Tasuku-kun." Aichi said

" Why?" Kai ask

" After taking injections, you can't let them shower for at least a day. Have you been listening to the doctor at all?!" Aichi ask

" S-Sorry..."

" Seriously..."

Aichi looked back at Tasuku as he smiled again.

" Let's settle this war sooner so that Tasuku-kun won't get into this mess again." Aichi said

" Yeah. We will. So that Tasuku can live happily together with us." Kai said, putting his forehead against Aichi's

" Yeah."

There was a yellow glow as both opened their eyes to see the book glowing again.

" This is..." Aichi exclaimed

Kai opened the book to check on the page that was responding as a yellow pacifier was on the top page.

" Pacifier of Light." Kai read

" Huh?"

" 'A strong heart carries a strong light in them. Never lose that light.', it says." Kai read

" Counting the pacifier this morning. How many pacifiers have regained their color?" Aichi ask

" Three. The Rain Pacifier, Mist Pacifier and the Sun Pacifier." Kai replied

" All that's left is the Lightning Pacifier, Cloud Pacifier, Storm Pacifier and the Sky Pacifier, huh..." Aichi daid

" But what does that mean?" Kai ask

" I don't know either but maybe once we awaken all seven of them..." Aichi said

Kai nodded. Tasuku yawned and opened his eyes as Aichi checked the time.

" Huh? Didn't he just finish his milk?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. Half an hour ago." Kai replied

" Did he soil his diaper then?" Aichi wondered

Aichi checked his diaper as his eyes narrowed.

" It's not. Weird... He usually doesn't wake up at this timing..." Aichi said

Tasuku suddenly became teary-eyed and started wailing as Aichi tried to comfort him.

" Kai-kun, this is..." Aichi said

" No mistake about it. If it's about untimely cries, then he's sensing something that we don't." Kai said

" What should we do?" Aichi ask

" I don't know... Because we don't even know what he's trying to say... Can you hear his heart?" Kai ask

" No... Up until now, his heart is just like a baby's. It's only cries." Aichi said

" You can't sense his emotions in those cries?" Kai ask

" No. I mean, doesn't babies not understand emotions yet?" Aichi ask

" You're right. I guess he still doesn't have a full grasp of what emotion he should feel right now. He just goes by his own instinct and cries." Kai said

" Well, I'll try to put him back to sleep for now." Aichi said

" Then I'll go make our lunch." Kai said

" Yeah."

Aichi continued to comfort Tasuku while Kai made their lunch as Shion returned soon after.

" You alone? Where's Chrono and Tokoha?" Kai ask

" Chrono is taking Taiyou to the mountains to meet someone, I don't think they won't be back until tomorrow and Tokoha is back at home. She said she wanted to spend some time with her family." Shion replied

" Going to a mountain at this time? Well, knowing them, I'm sure they can make it back safely." Kai said

" Yeah, I guess so."

" Now, sit down and eat your lunch. I'll go up to give Aichi his." Kai said

" Is Tasuku alright?" Shion ask

" Yeah, considering that I don't hear him crying right now. Aichi must've made him sleep again." Kai said

" I see."

Kai took the tray with their lunch up to the nursery as he softly opened the door. He saw Aichi patting Tasuku while he was inside the cradle as he set the tray down on the table.

" Is he alright?" Kai ask

" Yeah, for now. He cried until his nose turned red. Poor Tasuku-kun..." Aichi said, gently using his thumb to wipe away the remaining single tear on Tasuku's eye

" It's okay. Everything's going to be alright. Now, eat your lunch." Kai said

" Yeah."

Kai explained everything that Shion told him while eating their lunch.

" I see. I hope they come back safely." Aichi said

" Aichi. About your vision about the Dragon Empire Branch..." Kai said

" I've confirmed it. Two days from now, Dragon Empire Branch will be destroyed." Aichi said

" Any way to prevent it?" Kai ask

" I don't know... We'll just have to bet on it." Aichi said

" I see."

They continued eating their lunch as two days soon passed. Aichi was taking care of Tasuku as usual as Kai stayed beside them.

" Chrono-kun's still missing?" Aichi ask

" Apparently so." Kai replied

" Well, it's definitely Ibuki-san's fault too... He said nothing about Chrono-kun's father after all." Aichi said

" Well, you might be right."

There was a knock on the window as Aichi opened it for Persephone to fly in.

" What's wrong?" Aichi ask

" Think you can figure out what he's trying to say?" Kai ask

" His heart sounds anxious? I sent Persephone and Vivian to the Dragon Empire Branch to check up on them... Don't tell me... Company is there?!" Aichi ask

" Hoot!"

" I'm heading there right now!" Kai said

" I'll follow!" Aichi said

" No! You and Tasuku should stay here!" Kai said

" No! I'm going!" Aichi said

" Aichi... Alright, but you need to stay close to me, got it?" Kai ask

" Yes!"

Both rode on Persephone as Aichi opened the pendant that he wore around Tasuku.

" Don't worry. This won't be long." Aichi said

" You should let him stay at home." Kai said

" No. Even with the barrier, I still worry." Aichi said

" Okay."

Persephone flew off with them on his back as they headed towards the Dragon Empire Branch.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Dragon Empire Branch, Luna just summoned Chronobeat Buffalo as Ibuki barely managed to summon his flames to shield himself from a punch.

" Ibuki-kun!"

" Don't come any closer!" Ibuki shouted

 _" No good! I can't keep up with my flames! His strength is increasing! Is it because of Luna Yumizuki's Stride Force?!"_ Ibuki thought

" Hurry up and escape! I won't be able to hold him off anymore!" Ibuki shouted

Suddenly, a lightning flame infused rock was thrown on Buffalo as Ibuki looked behind to see Tokoha, holding up another rock.

" Tokoha, don't agitate it!" Mamoru shouted

" Brother, you have to go!" Tokoha shouted

" But..."

 _" I need more flames! This time..."_ Tokoha thought

She threw the flame infused rock again as Buffalo was slightly thrown back by it.

" Alright!"

 _" But where did you get the rocks from anyway...?"_ Ibuki thought

" Ibuki! Look out!" Tetsu exclaimed

He was about to run and help but it was intercepted by Vivian.

" You're..." Ibuki exclaimed

Vivian shot out her flames as Buffalo stepped backwards.

" Use this chance and run away!" A voice shouted

They looked up to see Aichi and Kai landing from Persephone's back as Aichi handed Tasuku over to Mamoru, who just blinked in confusion.

" Stay here. I know Kai-kun told you guys to run away but now's not the right time. Take care of him for me." Aichi said

Aichi ran over to Kai's side after that.

" Shouldn't they go outside where it's more safer?" Kai ask

" I won't count on that. There might be Reversed fighters outside waiting to ambush us, I won't take any chances. Besides, I put a barrier around them already, they'll be fine." Aichi said

" I see. Alright, now what do we do about that?" Kai said

" I'll stop it. Cover me!" Aichi said

" Aichi, wait!"

Aichi ran quickly towards Buffalo as he activated his Psyqualia.

" Buffalo! Return to where you came from!" Aichi shouted

There was a spark around Buffalo as it started to disappear.

 _" I knew it... I can't match the energy from her Stride Force with just Psyqualia... Then..."_ Aichi thought

He used his Stride Force as Buffalo was pushed back into the gate and it disappeared while Luna fainted. Aichi released his Psyqualia and Stride Force as he panted.

" Aichi!"

" Everyone, get out of here!" Aichi shouted

Kai helped Aichi as they ran out of the Dragon Empire Branch.

" Why are we getting out of there?!" Tetsu ask

There was a few explosions as a few parts of the Dragon Empire Branch started to fall apart.

" Bombs made by flames... They planned this from the beginning... If Luna Yumizuki couldn't finish the job..." Aichi said

" The Reversed fighters finishes it, huh..." Kai said

Tokoha spotted Satoru, Luna and Am entering a car after that.

" Am! Luna!"

" Don't follow them." Aichi said

" But..."

" It's not your fault. Everybody got out unscathed and besides, those two chose this path. Don't blame yourself." Aichi said

" Yes..."

The book appeared again as it was now glowing red. It opened up as Kai translated.

" 'A fierce storm that went into the frontlines to protect whatever that is precious to them.' The Pacifier of Storm." Kai read

The book glowed green after that as it flipped to another page.

" 'Protecting everyone and taking in all attacks, just like a lightning rod that protects everyone.' The Pacifier of Protection." Kai read

Tasuku squirmed as he started to wail as Kai checked the time.

 _" Another untimely cry again..."_ Kai thought

The book suddenly fell to the ground and closed as Aichi slipped out of Kai's grasp and fell to the ground.

" Aichi!"

" Aichi-san!"

" Can you hear me, Aichi?! Wake up!" Kai exclaimed

" Persephone, Vivian!" Ibuki called

" Hoot!"

The two owls turned big as they rode on them and flew back to their house.

" Tetsu, inform Ren and the others. I'll handle this." Kai said

" Yeah."

They entered the house as Kai looked around.

" Kiba! Kiba, are you around?!" Kai shouted

" Kai-san! Shion left a letter! Chrono came back! They said that they're going to confront Ryuzu Myoujin!" Tokoha exclaimed

" What?! Find them! Ibuki, you too. I have a bad feeling about this." Kai said

" Yeah!"

The two went off as Kai opened a secret door.

" If you want, you guys can wait up here. I won't be long." Kai said

" No, its fine. We're already involved anyway." Mamoru said

" Alright then."

Kai led them down as they passed by the underground training room and arrived at another room. Kai laid Aichi down on the bed in the center as he carried Tasuku from Mamoru, who was still wailing.

" What's wrong, Tasuku? You've been crying a lot more lately. Don't worry. I'll do a quick check on Mama first then I'll let you drink some milk." Kai assured

Tasuku sniffled after being in Kai's arms as Kai carried him in one hand while typing something into the computer in front of the bed with his other hand. Screens came up as Kai checked on them.

 _" Being in contact with one of the Time Beasts is bringing him too close to being like Luna Yumizuki. I better keep watch on him from now on."_ Kai thought

Aichi groaned as he opened his eyes.

" You're awake." Kai said

" Where are we...?" Aichi ask, getting up

" At home. You fainted after the book showed us the two pacifiers that regained their colors." Kai said

" Did Tasuku-kun cry again?" Aichi ask

" He's been crying ever since you fainted. He seems to have calmed down a little though." Kai replied, handing Tasuku over to Aichi

" I see..."

" We should head upstairs. We'll have a good talk after that." Kai said

" Yes."

They let the Branch Chiefs from the various Branches sit on the couches as Kai made some tea and coffee while Aichi was up in the nursery feeding Tasuku. Kai headed into the living room as he set the tray of tea and coffee down on the table, serving each one of them their preferred drink.

" What were you guys doing back there?" Kai ask

" We were discussing a few things after finding out about Ryuzu Myoujin's plans." Tetsu replied

" And then they appeared." Mamoru added

" I see. It's a relief we made it in time or you guys might have ended up with more major injuries." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Aichi came down after feeding Tasuku and putting him to sleep.

" What will you guys do now?" Aichi ask

" We don't really know... If there's anything we can do to help..." Mamoru replied

" But if you pry any further, they will continue to target all of you and you might end up with grave injuries." Aichi said

" Tokoha's already to that point of no return, why can't, I, as her brother so anything to help her?!" Mamoru said

" She's doing this to protect you as well, exactly because you're her brother. The incident today has already made her regret not stopping Rummy Labyrinth when she could, thinking everything was her fault. If you had been injured back there, what else would she think?" Aichi ask

" That's..."

" We can't stop you for all I know but think about it for a bit." Aichi said

" For now, it's not safe to go back home. Since Reversed fighters were specially involved in this operation, we need a back up plan." Kai said

" Yeah. I guess we'll really need the cooperation from Tsuna-san and the others... I'll contact them." Aichi said

" Yeah."

Aichi walked towards their phone to contact their friends as Kai leaned against the wall and sighed.

" Well, for now... Until Ibuki and Anjou's little sister comes back, I'll go prepare dinner. You guys just stay here." Kai said

" Kai. I'll go report this to Ren. So I'll be taking my leave." Tetsu said

" You sure?"

" Yeah."

" Alright. You know what to do if you get into trouble." Kai said

" Yeah, I got it."

Tetsu left the house as Kai prepared dinner while Aichi finished contacting their friends.

" That should do for reinforcements... All that's left is..." Aichi muttered

Tasuku's cries broke his thoughts as he rushed up the stairs and went into the nursery room.

" Are you hungry, Tasuku-kun? I'll give you your milk now." Aichi said

Aichi wore the cardigan as he patted Tasuku while he drank his milk. A few minutes later, Aichi took him out and burped him. Feeling satisfied with the burp, Tasuku smiled as Aichi looked at him while giggling.

" You really can be so cute." Aichi giggled

Tasuku cooed after that as Aichi tried to lull him back to sleep with the lullaby.

" What's wrong, Tasuku-kun? You have to sleep so that you won't feel so tired all the time." Aichi said

He suddenly remembered something as he laid Tasuku back in the crib. He quickly went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

" Kai-kun, have you seen the gym ball?" Aichi ask

" The one that you used before? I left it in the storeroom. Something wrong?" Kai ask

" No. Tasuku-kun won't sleep so I was thinking up of ideas. I'll go find it then." Aichi said

Aichi rushed to the storeroom as he finally found the gym ball and brought it up to the nursery where he found Tasuku lying on his stomach.

" Oh, Tasuku-kun. Did you just flip?" Aichi ask

Tasuku giggled as Aichi smiled while bringing out the baby carrier that Hibari gave. He wore and secured it before letting Tasuku in and secured it again. He sat on the gym ball and started bouncing on it. Soon, Tasuku fell asleep as Aichi gently placed him back into the crib.

 _" I knew it. I was bouncing on the gym ball when I was still carrying him inside me. He must've remember this feeling."_ Aichi thought

" Sleep tight, Tasuku-kun." Aichi whispered

He gave a light kiss to Tasuku's cheek before removing the baby carrier and putting it aside before heading back downstairs.

" Is he asleep?" Kai ask

" Yeah."

" Good work. Come and have dinner." Kai said

" Yeah."

Aichi walked over to the dining table with the others when he paused and looked at the front door.

" Aichi?"

" I-It's nothing..."

" Worried about Chrono and the others?" Kai ask

" A little... They haven't come back yet right?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. They'll be fine." Kai assured

" I hope so..."

Aichi sat down and ate with the others as they waited until night fell.

" Then, we'll head back first." Mamoru said

" But it might be dangerous outside." Kai said

" We don't have much of a choice. We can't just sit back and do nothing." Mamoru said

" Alright then. Good luck." Aichi said

" We will. You too."

They see them off at the front door as the door closed.

" Why are they still not back yet...?" Aichi muttered

" They'll be fine." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Suddenly, the phone rang as Kai went to answer it.

" Hello? What?! Chrono has been taken somewhere by Ryuzu Myoujin?!" Kai exclaimed

Aichi gasped.

" Chrono-kun...?!"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry for the late update! Writer's block sure is the worst thing ever but I'm really happy that Aichi's back! I'll be sure to update a little more so for now, thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Chapter 10! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Aichi went over to Kai and grabbed his arm.

" What do you mean?! What happened to Chrono-kun?!" Aichi ask

" Aichi... Well..."

" Hey, what happened?! Why did this happen?!" Aichi ask

" I'll talk to you later. Come back first." Kai said as he put down the phone

" Kai-kun! What did they mean by Chrono-kun's been taken away by Ryuzu Myoujin?!" Aichi ask

" Calm down. Go back up to the nursery and take care of Tasuku." Kai said

" No! I promised that I would protect them too! It's my fault that we couldn't watch over them! I'm going to find them!" Aichi said

" Aichi, no!"

Kai grabbed his arm as Aichi tried to wriggle his arm out of his grasp.

" Let me go! Who knows what they're doing right now!" Aichi exclaimed

" Calm down and listen, Aichi! Kiba has a tracking device on Shindou. If we follow it tomorrow, we might be able to find them soon." Kai said

" I can't wait until tomorrow! Chrono-kun's still so young and yet he already has to face something like this! You saw what they did! Reversed fighters are helping them too! I can't just sit back and watch!" Aichi exclaimed

Suddenly, a familiar small creature came out from the nursery and flew to Aichi as it tapped Aichi.

" You're..."

Before Aichi could finish his sentence, the creature glowed and Aichi fainted as Kai caught him.

" You're a Kirara, right? What are you doing here?" Kai ask

Kirara flew back up to the nursery as Kai followed behind it while carrying Aichi. He opened the door and gasped when he saw another Aichi inside but in an astral form patting Tasuku, who was asleep.

" You're..."

" Has he finally calmed down?" Aichi (AKB) ask

" Yeah. Thanks to you." Kai replied

" I heard Tasuku-kun crying from the pendant and came to check on him. His outburst was so loud that he couldn't even hear Tasuku-kun." Aichi (AKB) said

" So you calmed him down for us... Thank you." Kai said

" No problem. I told you, you helped us so it should be our turn soon to help you." Aichi (AKB) said

" Yeah..."

Kai laid Aichi gently down on the bed and pulled up the blanket while still worrying about him.

" What happened?" Aichi (AKB) ask

" Someone who we promised to take care of got himself into trouble and most likely on purpose. Aichi's blaming himself for not even trying to help protect him. He almost ran out of the house just to help." Kai explained

" But you said there's a war going on here too, didn't you?" Aichi (AKB) ask

" Yeah..."

" You'll be fine. It's funny, coming from me though. I am him too after all. I feel the same way he does. But I know you, you're also the same person. You're Toshiki Kai, so you'll definitely be fine. You just need to understand." Aichi (AKB) said

" Yeah, thanks..."

" I have to go back now. I'll see you guys soon." Aichi (AKB) said

" Yeah."

Aichi (AKB) disappeared as the pendant stopped glowing and Tasuku started to wail again. Kai quickly rushed over to him and picked him up to comfort him.

" Sorry, Tasuku. You must've been scared and hungry. Don't worry. Mama and I weren't arguing. I'll give you your milk now." Kai said

He quickly made the milk as he gave Tasuku to drink it while sitting down on the bed to watch over Aichi as well. Right after he burped Tasuku, he heard the front door opening as the nursery door soon opened to reveal Ibuki and the others.

" Is he alright?" Ibuki ask

" He was barely able to calm down... I'll let him rest for now." Kai replied

" I see..."

" What will you guys do?" Kai ask

" We'll follow their tracks tomorrow. They were a step ahead of us but we won't let that stop us!" Shion replied

" Alright then. But will you guys make it?" Kai ask

" I'm sure we can. We'll set off early in the morning." Shion replied

" Okay then. We'll try to provide as much backup as we can. The guys at Italy are coming over soon to help as well." Kai said

" Katsuragi will follow us tomorrow as well. So we'll prepare as much as we can to intercept Ryuzu's plans." Ibuki said

" Yeah."

They left the room as Kai got ready for bed and fell asleep beside Aichi.

~ The next day~

Kai got up early in the morning as he found Aichi missing. He turned to the crib and sighed in relief when Tasuku was still sound asleep. He went to search around the house for Aichi but he couldn't be found and Kai got anxious.

" Aichi?!"

He looked at the drawers and found the book of pacifiers missing. He then touched his earring and concentrated as he saw a vision of Aichi flying on Persephone towards somewhere.

" That idiot!"

He stormed out of the house as he looked around.

" Vivian! You there?!" Kai called

" Hoot!"

Vivian flew down at his call as he nodded.

" We're going after Aichi!" Kai said

Kai then remembered something as he ran back up to the nursery and checked on Tasuku.

 _" I can't just leave him alone here... I don't think I'll make it either if I wait for the others to come and help..."_ Kai thought

Kai carried Tasuku and brought a few necessities in a baby bag. He then wore the pendant around Tasuku's neck and opened it as the lullaby played. He then proceeded to Vivian, who was waiting outside, as they flew off.

" You better not do anything reckless!" Kai muttered

He then spotted Ibuki and the others below on the road after being interrupted by Company as he made his way down.

" Kai?!"

" Aichi ran off to the same direction! Let's go!" Kai said

" What?!"

Leaving Company alone, they got in Vivian and flew off as Shinonome sighed.

" We've delayed them as promised. Those Reversed fighters better do a good job on finishing the task." Shinonome said

" They better. The reason we couldn't get all the Time Beasts until now was because of them after all." Wakamizu huffed

Satoru just kept silent. Meanwhile, at the mansion Chrono and Ryuzu were in, Aichi got off from Persephone as he ran into the mansion.

 _" I'm sorry, Kai-kun! I just have to!"_ Aichi thought

He arrived at the right furthest room at the top of the stairs as he opened it and found Chrono and Ryuzu still fighting.

" Chrono-kun!"

He ran towards him but soon after, he hit something as he touched the invisible wall in front of him.

" What is this?! Chrono-kun! Can you hear me?!" Aichi called

When Chrono didn't respond, he panicked.

 _" I'll have to try the windows!"_ Aichi thought

He turned behind to go through the door again when he once again knocked on the invisible wall just as he was about to reach the door.

" No way..."

 _" I'm trapped!"_ Aichi thought

He knocked on the wall again but it wouldn't budge as he quickly took out the book of pacifiers. He opened the book and started to flip through the pages.

" There must be something I can do about this!" Aichi muttered

Suddenly, Aichi sensed something and immediately jumped back as Reversed Kai emerged out of black mist in front of him as he chuckled.

" How do you like our trap? I knew you'd come eventually." Reversed Kai said

" It's a cheap trick! You used Chrono-kun and even endangered him!" Aichi said

" Like I care about what happens to that kid. We were just using him as bait to lure you. However, he would prove to be useful soon enough." Reversed Kai said

" What do you intend to do to Chrono-kun?! He's just a child!" Aichi said

" A special one at that. Just like you. But not so special than you." Reversed Kai said

" I won't let you have your way!" Aichi said

He quickly took out his box weapon when Reversed Kai used black mist to restrict all of them.

" My box weapons!"

" Fight all you want but it's futile." Reversed Kai said

Aichi took out the bracelet Reborn gave him three years ago as it turned into a fleur and Reversed Kai got out his own sword. Both swords clashed as Aichi got distracted when he saw Ryuzu summoning Chronofang Tiger to attack Chrono.

" Chrono-kun!"

Suddenly, his fleur was knocked off his hand.

" Learn to worry about yourself first, Aichi." Reversed Kai said

 _" Kai-kun...!"_ Aichi thought

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai and the others were still making their way towards the mansion when Tasuku suddenly started wailing.

" Tasuku?!"

" Is he hungry?!" Kamui ask

" But he fed him just a few minutes ago while we were still flying! There's no way he can still be hungry!" Shion exclaimed

" He didn't soil his diaper either..." Kai exclaimed after checking Tasuku's diaper

Tasuku continued to wail as the marks appeared on their foreheads and Kai clenched his head.

" Kai?!"

" I'm fine..." Kai muttered

" Well, you don't look like you're fine! Vivian, slow down your speed a little!" Ibuki said

" Hoot!"

They checked on Kai when they saw the mark.

" That's the same mark!" Shion exclaimed

" Then Tasuku's the trigger for those marks appearing?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Aichi's in trouble... Just fly faster, Vivian!" Kai exclaimed

" Are we reaching soon, Kiba?!" Ibuki ask

" Yes! We'll see the building in two minutes from now!" Shion replied

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi was lifted up by the black mist now restraining him after getting knocked down as Reversed Kai grabbed his chin.

" What do you intend to do with me?" Aichi ask

" Just watch." Reversed Kai said

A device was placed on Aichi's right ear as Reversed Kai tapped on the crystal on the device as it glowed. Aichi was turned to Chrono and Ryuzu as he gasped when he saw that Chrono had summoned three of the Time Beasts.

" No way..."

Suddenly, his head started hurting as he winced.

 _" Stride Force absorption, 50%."_

" That was fast." Reversed Kai said

" What did you do...?!" Aichi ask

" The device on your ear absorbs the Stride Force that it detects close by and makes it enter the wearer. Basically, it's an alternate device to create a Peacemaker." Reversed Kai explained

" You intend to make me a Peacemaker...?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Of course. After seeing the results of Luna Yumizuki, we decided to do exactly that to you. Once the Stride Gate is summoned, every humans in the world will fall into deep slumber and we'll t" ake that chance to take care of your comrades." Reversed Kai said

" You can't...!"

 _" Stride Force absorption, 90%."_

" And we'll also take Tasuku as our Prince. You should be glad Void decided to spare our child." Reversed Kai said

" Tasuku-kun is not your child...!" Aichi exclaimed

Chrono took out the rest of the Time Beasts' cards and tried to summon them while the mark appeared on Aichi's forehead as well as Reversed Kai backed away.

" Again with that mark?!" Reversed Kai exclaimed

The black mist restraining Aichi was released as he fell to the ground.

 _" Stride Force absorption, 99%."_

" I'm sorry, Kai-kun... Tasuku-kun..." Aichi muttered

 _" Stride Force absorption, 100%. Peacemaker confirmed."_

Aichi's eyes closed while Chrono fainted from exhaustion as the doors slammed opened and Kai and the others were there.

" Aichi!"

" Chrono!"

They were also stopped by the wall as the light grew brighter and the walls shattered. They ran past Reversed Kai to Aichi and Chrono.

" We're going." Ryuzu said

" Yeah."

" Wait! What did you do to Aichi?!" Kai ask

" Hm? All I can say is... You're too late again." Reversed Kai replied

He and Ryuzu got on a helicopter as Kai clenched his head again after feeling the effects of the headache from before. He also fainted while Tasuku continued wailing.

" Kai!"

~ A few hours later~

Chrono was told what had happened as he went silent.

" It's all my fault that Aichi-san is..." Chrono exclaimed

" No, it's our fault too. We couldn't keep a close eye on him. Whatever device they used on him forced him to become a Peacemaker. It went faster than we imagined because of us using the same device to track Ryuzu." Ibuki explained

" Then all these times, Aichi-san already started absorbing the Stride Force?" Chrono ask

" We told him not to but... He continued and it led up to this." Ibuki replied

" If there's anything I can do to help, I'll do it! I will stop Ryuzu! No matter what it takes! It's my fault too that the Time Beasts were taken! I'm responsible for everything!" Chrono said

" Right now, you need rest. Leave Aichi and Kai to us." Ibuki said

" Kai-san? What happened to him? How's Tasuku?!" Chrono ask

" Tasuku's just fine but both Aichi and Kai... Fell into a coma... Aichi's reason is obvious but Kai... I think it's from the shock. From three years ago and now... He feels fully responsible for what happened to Aichi. So the guilt and shock got to him first before anything else could..." Ibuki explained

" No way..."

They suddenly heard the front door opening as they went to check and saw Tokoha and Shion letting Tsuna and the others enter.

" Hey, guys." Ibuki greeted

" Hey, didn't expect to see you guys here. Where's Aichi-san and Kai-san?" Tsuna ask

" That's..."

They led them to the secret room and showed a screen as Tsuna and the others froze.

" 100%...? Why?" Yamamoto ask

" We made sure that it wouldn't happen! How come he absorbed 100% Stride Force?!" Gokudera ask

" That device on his ear. It forced him to absorb the Stride Force Shindou let out when he was summoning units because of Ryuzu. Now Ryuzu has all eleven Zodiac Time Beasts with him and Katsuragi is looking for the last point where Ryuzu might be using to absorb Stride Force to summon the last unit." Ibuki explained

" Why did this happen?! We left him under your care! Where's Kai?!" Gokudera ask

" The shock and guilt of what happened reminded him of three years ago and he also fell into a coma... He's not waking up either..." Ibuki replied

" No way..."

" I better tell Reborn about this or we'll never see the end of it..." Tsuna said

" Yeah."

" In the meantime, let's try to form a new plan. Now that we know that Ryuzu is soon reaching his goal, we need to track him down soon." Tsuna said

" Yeah. And we'll keep monitoring Aichi to check for any changes. Leave this to us." Ibuki said

" Yeah!"

* * *

In Void's base, Reversed Kai knelt down in front of Void.

" How is it?" Void ask

" It was successful. All we have to wait for judgement day to use Aichi for his purpose in our final Stride Gate operation. Then we'll use the chance when all of them are asleep to get rid of them." Reversed Kai said

" Very good. Soon, that Elemental Prince and his child will finally belong to us." Void said

" Yes."

" Go back to your training and prepare yourself." Void said

" Yes."

With that, Reversed Kai disappeared.

* * *

In the next few days, they were informed of the summoning of the last unit after Trinity Dragon encountered one of the bases where Wakamizu was working at and absorbed their Stride Force and prepared for the final battle with Company and the Reversed fighters. But... One day, Tasuku started to wail as Ibuki ran to the secret room where Aichi was as he found him missing.

" Aichi?!"

" What's wrong?!" Chrono ask

" I kept note of Tasuku's untimely cry patterns. He drank his milk and we already changed his diaper just now so I came to check but Aichi is already gone!" Ibuki exclaimed

" But where could he have gone to?!" Chrono ask

At that time, a phone call came to Ibuki as he answered it.

" You found Ryuzu?! Alright! Aichi might be there too! We'll all head there right away!"

Ibuki put down the call as he turned to Chrono and nodded. Chrono nodded and told Tokoha and Shion as they got ready to go. Tokoha placed Tasuku, who was now asleep, beside the still comatose Kai after calming him down with much difficulty.

" Stay safe, Tasuku-kun. I'm sure your father will protect you properly. We promise to bring your mother back. Wait for us." Tokoha said

The three left the room with the lullaby playing when Kai's finger twitched a little and the pendant glowed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ibuki and the others arrived at where Ryuzu was. They looked behind him to see a bright light as they saw Aichi there chanting something while a rainbow aura was around him. Reversed Kai was watching him by the railings.

" Aichi!"

" Too late. The Stride Gate will soon be summoned through his powers." Ryuzu said

As soon as he finished saying that, the Stride Gate came crashing down as Aichi and Ryuzu engulfed in the gate and Reversed Kai chuckled.

" It's done."

They all felt sleepy and all fell asleep as Reversed Kai chuckled after seeing Ibuki still awake.

" Oh? You're still awake?" Reversed Kai ask

" What happened?!" Ibuki ask

" They're all watching their own dreams coming true." Reversed Kai said

" Ryuzu's inside right? Don't stop me." Ibuki said

" I dare you to try being a hero. Soon, the chosen ones will awaken too for this war. Although, will you really leave them here? I can kill them here and now." Reversed Kai said

" You won't."

" Oh?"

" Aichi needs to fulfill his purpose for the Stride Gate and without the chosen ones battling each other, you guys can never get him out of there. So I dare you to kill them now." Ibuki said

" What a daring guy. Fine then. Head inside if you wish." Reversed Kai said

Ibuki kept caution while running into the gate as Chrono and the others soon woke up but Reversed Kai wasn't there anymore. After realizing their situation explained by Chronofang Tiger, they headed into the gate while Reversed Kai loomed over the still asleep Kamui and Jaime and his sword materialized.

" Those not chosen will, of course, be eliminated. You will get in our way after all, so no hard feelings. After this, the real Toshiki Kai is next." Reversed Kai said, raising his sword

Suddenly, a cufflink was thrown as it electrocuted him and Reversed Kai dropped his sword. He turned to where the cufflink came from and his eyes widened.

" Impossible! It's not possible to be awake while the Stride Gate is still active!" Reversed Kai exclaimed

" Too bad. I guess other world humans are not that much affected. Especially when you're protected by the Dimensional Nova." The figure said

" Other world...?! What's going on here?!" Reversed Kai exclaimed

" Then let me make it easier for you to understand. I'm from another world, Toshiki Kai. The real one and not Reversed Kai." Kai (AKB) said

" Don't screw with me! Of course I know that!" Reversed Kai said

" Then come on. You wanted to eliminate me, right?" Kai (AKB) ask

" Different target but same person... Interesting. I don't know how you got here but you asked for it!" Reversed Kai said, charging after getting back his sword

Kai (AKB) dodged the swing from the sword as he jumped on the platform and flew up as Reversed Kai followed after him.

 _" Always giving me the harder job... You better pay me back a hundred fold for this once you come, Aichi. For now... I'll stop this guy from killing anyone here!"_ Kai (AKB) thought, taking out his Micsaber and also charging at Reversed Kai

* * *

Meanwhile, with Kai and Tasuku, Aichi (AKB) had emerged from the pendant and was now looking at Kai before sighing.

" Looks like you guys really need a big help this time..." Aichi (AKB) sighed

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
